Chasing Memories
by Truly.Scrumptious76
Summary: A woman with no past. An accidental encounter in the night. Secrets will be revealed. When Team Arrow gets involved in a hit and run, they have no idea what they get into. Masks will drop, hearts will be broken and memories will hurt.
1. A figment of imagination

**Hi there! I just finished watching Season 2 and this is my very first Arrow Fanfic. I'm very excited! Please be lenient with me, English is not my mother tongue, I wrote this Fanfic in German, but I'll try my best to keep the grammar and spelling right... ;-) I'll be updating soon. I hope you all enjoy this one. Feel free to leave a comment or a like if you enjoy this little story. See you soon in the next chapter!**

Rain poured in a ceaseless torrent from the heavens above. Drenching Starling City, ill-fated with the scourge and sin of its citizens. But a simple act of nature cleansed the putrid streets, rotting and decaying.

Starling City was on a stead-fast track to destruction and what little hope ran in the streets was now facing the sad reality.

The city was dying and nothing could save it. Not even the one who came to spare it from its own moral failings. Perched on a great ledge Arrow guarded the forsaken metropolis with a watchful eye, battling against two opposing forces that challenged for domination over his reason. One that pulled him out into the shadows night after night to battle evil rousing in the grim emptiness; the other speaking sense and reason to him... His heart split in anguish, rage and sorrow tainting the morals he held dear as he plunged deeper into darkness and despair.

Rivulets of rain water slithered down the sleek green leather covering his skin, a creature that struck fear in the hearts of those who brought suffering to Starling City.

He was vengeance…he became the night. But in the grueling hours that came with dawn, his purpose lapsed as he returned to mortal man and the bitter taste of lost and regret.

A shift in direction and the cold wind brought a lash of rain water into his eyes. Blinking profusely, a gloved hand mopped the stinging liquid from his eyes as he tried to regain a clear vision of the Glades, the beating heart of drugs and anarchy.

A faint shadow moved in the rain, pulling his eyes to the world below; a figment of his imagination walking in the rain and his eyes widened, for he could swear he saw his father walking in the midst of the forsaken streets. Tearing across the ledge, he scaled the walls to gain a closer view. But sadly there was nothing, only a cat, a creature of the night like himself dodging in and out of the alleyways.

Disheartened, he turned his face to the wind, his heart breaking.

Of course…his father was _dead_.

Why would he think him alive? When he himself saw him put that gun to his head. To save him. So he could finish what his father never even started.

He grimaced, a tear in his heart...

"Dad," he said his voice weak but not broken.

Receding into the night, dawn on fast approach and the quiet of the early morning bringing the sadness of another day, he plunged into the blackness. Hood flapping in the wind, he landed without a misstep beside his motorbike to get him back to the foundry.

Seeking shelter from the demanding elements he powered into the night, cutting corners, turning down abandoned streets and alleyways. He trailed the dark, seclude route to his fortress of solitude; when out of nowhere someone broke into his path, a figure of a woman was illuminated by his headlight. His heart jumping up to his throat, he slammed on the breaks, stopping inches short of her. Her coloring paled in the vibrant lights, fear rising at the sight of the phantom vessel in front of her. But pain reposessed her and she forgot the seconds that nearly claimed her life as she fell forward, bracing herself against the wheel of his bike.

Gripping her abdomen she fought against the pain rousing, knees shaking. In immense agony she clawed the wheel in desperation, the sweltering surface searing the palm of her hand. Yet she did not suffer the pain of flesh burning, the anguish was overshadowed by the intense pain in her stomach.

"No...n…no…p…please…" Teeth clamping her bottom lip, she felt the sting pierce through her jaw, and the taste of blood in her mouth.

Still garmented in light, she was blind to the person on top of the vehicle whilst she went through this despair. Reaching out to nothing, she cried for help and was answered with a gloved hand that took hers, and strong arms sweeping her behind him onto the bike. His hands guided her arms around his middle. She felt cold, smooth leather and hard muscles beneath.

Her heart thundered in her chest as he turned around, her sight landing on a face hidden behind a mask. She shrieked in agony and terror at the sight of Arrow, positioning her awkwardly. "Wha…what are…y…you…doing to…to me?" she chattered, her body cold with fear.

"Quiet," he growled tearing at her skirt, "I'm here to help you."

"NO!" She nearly screamed. The idea of this vigilante saving her was incredulous and she kicked at him. "T…take me…to the hospital…"Then she collapsed and slid down the side of the bike.

"Christ!"

Fear claimed him as he climbed off the vehicle and hunkered closer to the motionless woman. Tearing off a glove with his teeth, he reached out and pushed aside the damp strands; he was startled.

Laurel!

He leaned closer. No, of course not. His heady mind had fooled him. The stranger had only a vague resemblance with Laurel. Long hair, large eyes. On second sight, he realized that she was younger, the shape of her face rounder and her nose smaller.

Tipping her chin, he searched for a pulse. Relief swam in his soul, she was alive…unconscious, but alive. Where could he take her?

A hospital was the best choice, but the depression left hospitals ravaged and robbed of government aid; staff members only catered to those with insurance, those without were ignored or turned away. Overcrowding, an underpaid staff would be less than thrilled to administer quality care to the young woman, particularly this one who seemed less than likely to have health insurance. And by the state of the circumstances, a hospital was not the wisest of choices. He couldn't wander into a populated emergency room carrying a wounded stranger. He knew a multitude of questions would flood him…and he couldn't let anyone else die because he was guided by his feelings.

He knew what he was about to do was a terrible mistake, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that gnawed at him in the back of his mind.

„Oliver, what's wrong? Is there a problem?" Diggle's voice resounded in his ear.

„Yes." He hesitated. There was no way to break it gently to Diggle what had just happened and why he was running late. „I think… I hit a woman," he finally said in a quiet voice.

„WHAT?!" Felicity and Diggle yelled at the same time in his ear and he had to shake his head to stop the ringing in his ears.

„She just showed up in front of my bike. Out of nowhere. I think she's hurt."

„I located your position. One ambulance coming right away. And I'll notify Detective Lance."

„No, Felicity, don't," he stopped her hastily. „Starling City already has a grudge against Arrow. If they find out that I ran into a woman, they'll hate me even more. We must handle this with care. And I doubt that she's got a health insurance.

„What's the plan, Oliver?" Diggle wanted to know.

„I'll take her to my place."

„What? No!"

„No way!"

„Oliver, do you hear me? You can't do that!"

„Oliver?"

„Oliver!"


	2. Back up

Below the old foundry, that was home to one of Starling City's hottest nightclubs, the Verdant, John Diggle and Felicity Smoak stared at each other, disbelieving what they'd just heard.

„That's it. He completely lost his mind," she said, shaking her head, then glanced back at the monitor in front of her. The green dot on the map hasn't moved.

„He did take the motorbike, right?" Diggle mused.

Felicity nodded.

„How's he going to get an unconscious woman on top of a motorbike?"

„Well, how about nailing her to it with a bunch of arrows?" she suggested.

He looked at her disapprovingly and she raised her hands in a peace offering. „Alright. But jumping off roof tops and hunting down criminals, I'm sure he knows how to handle an unconscious woman and a motorbike."

Diggle leaned over her to get a better look at the monitor. „First and State? That's just a couple of blocks from here. I'll give him a hand and try to talk him some sense into him. The three of us ought to do the trick, we don't need more innocent people being affected by his crusade."

„Just what I'm saying," Felicity agreed, then talked into her mic. „Oliver? Stay where you are. Backup's on the way."

Fifteen minutes later Diggle who took the Queen's limo with him arrived at the dark alley. A motorbike was parked in the middle. He stopped the car right next to it and got out. Oliver was kneeling on the pavement, a few feet away from the bike, next to a motionless woman. He had taken off his hood while his quiver lay beside him.

„You can't be left alone even for five minutes, can you?" he greeted his protégé.

When he got closer, Oliver raised his head. „Like you ever succeeded in keeping an eye on me," he answered with an amused voice.

Diggle kneeled beside him and studied the unconscious woman.

„Can you help her?" Oliver pulled her shirt aside. At the sight of what lurked beneath it, Diggle took in a sharp breath. He had seen his fair share of injuries like this one in Afghanistan. And had seen enough men die of it.

„Oliver, are you sure you hit her?" he asked gravely. He pointed at the serious wound in her abdomen, then at the dark blood trickling to the ground. „That's not from a car crash. That's from a knife."

„We definitely can't take her to a hospital. Whoever did this to her is probably still out there. She must have escaped her attacker and ran into my bike."

„What are you up to?"

„Can you help her?"

„I don't know. The wound is serious. She's lost a lot of blood. Her pulse is weak."

„We have to try." Oliver shoved his arms beneath the woman's legs and gently raised her up. „I'll take her to my place. She'll be safe there until we know what happened." He carried her to the limo.

„Shouldn't we better leave it to the police?"

„No."

„What about your family? There'll be questions…"

„You better hurry," Felicity told them. „There's a patrol car coming in from the North."

Oliver had already opened the door and placed the woman on the backseat. „Trust me, Diggle, we have to protect her."

Diggle had no other choice but to follow.


	3. Hero or villain?

Diggle often lamented over his decision to help Oliver Queen in his goal to cleanse Starling City, then again it was not only the wish to save this city that had led him to the foundry. It stirred him to save a young man who was standing close to edge of a great precipice, desiring more than ever to fall into it.

Oliver and Arrow were one in the same and both were dear to him and there was nothing he wouldn't do to protect them. However, behind the mask, Arrow was more than capable of taking care of himself. Oliver Queen was a different story; he was a fractured soul lost in pain and anguish that swallowed him like a great deluge. Yet through it all, Oliver Queen had survived five years on an isolated island, succeeded in accepting his destiny he could not change.

"Dig, call Dr. Peterson," Oliver said urgently, carefully lifting the still unconscious woman out of the limo.

Diggle's gaze slid from the woman to Oliver as if he had lost his mind.

"And what exactly am I to say?"

"Tell him that your niece arrived from Central City and was robbed in the Glades," Oliver called back over his shoulder.

„I thought that's what hospitals are for."

Oliver took no notice of him, lifting the woman out of the vessel and carrying her over to the villa. He crossed the entrance hall, hurried up the stairs and headed right for his bedroom. All the while Diggle watched, surprised by the action. Finally he opened his mouth to make an objection.

"Oliver," he cleared his voice. "If she's my niece, then surely your bedroom would not be the best place for Dr. Peterson to find her. I believe one of the guest rooms would be proper."

Oliver froze, contemplating for a moment. "You're right." Making a u-turn he carried her down a long hall. At the end of it he opened the door to one of the guest rooms with a kick and vanished inside.

Drawing back an elegant quilt he laid the mysterious woman down on the bed, and covered her once more. Crossing the floor, Diggle picked up the phone and notified Dr. Peterson of the situation.

No sooner did the clock strike three in the morning, did a sleepy eyed Dr. Peterson enter the bedroom to examine the patient.

"It was close," he said coming out. "I cleaned her up and gave her a sedative, it will put her under but she'll be fine."

Diggle nodded satisfied.

„Your niece will need to stop by my office as soon as she's strong enough for a full check up."

Oliver thanked him and showed him the way out.

It was day two and she was still sleeping; seated in a chair beside her bed, he counted down the minutes on the grandfather clock. Watched her shift beneath the covers and for a moment he thought she was going to wake up only to see her turn and drift back to sleep. He didn't want to get too close or become too attached.

Out of pity he had rescued this woman and and out of compassion he had brought her into his home.

Now he realized it had been a stupid decision; one that would bring great consequences.

What was he thinking bringing her here? It was Arrow who saved her, not Oliver Queen. How in the hell was he going to spin this? Her actions in the street had displayed a woman with a fierce spirit and strong legs. His side still ached from the kicks she threw at him as she struggled to get free.

Did she not know he was there to help?

In spite of everything Arrow was still a parable people were having a hard time accepting.

Friend or Foe?

Hero or Villain?

Who was to say? Everyone was entitled to his or her opinion. Including the one that created him, and he was beginning to doubt this creation he unleashed upon the world. Arrow's purpose only incited a preemptive change, but not to his expectations. There was so much work to be done. He doubted he could do it alone.

Detective Lance was just a man and though he vouched his efforts before his boss; it didn't sway the man's opinion of him. He was a threat in his eyes, a vigilante and a task force pursued him well into the night.


	4. Stranger

Grey clouds loomed like shadows over the Queen's estate, bringing forth the distilled gloom of a Starling City morning. The rain had ceased in the quiet of the night, but they still threatened. A recurrence of last night's deluge was near as the storm clouds gathered; the misty colored sky phasing into a darker shade each hour. In the shadows of the prestigious household, Cassie woke up with fright, clouded eyes awaking to a majestic world that was not her own.

High ceilings and a great feet above her head, eyes wandering upwards, she gasped at the sight of a crystal chandelier furnished with polished gold trimming. Fabric wall paper smoothed the four boundaries of the room that was massive in size. The cream tone was warm and appealing. Timid, she turned in the folds of soft Chinese silk sheets and satin plum quilts, dazed.

Where was she?

Was this a dream?

Easing into a sitting position, she was rewarded with dizziness. Fingers running through her hair, she groaned and tried to make sense of her whereabouts. The last thing she recalled before it all went black...someone lifting her and carrying her into darkness, face covered in shadows.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the door opening or the stranger entering. At the sound of the doors closing, she shot straight up.

"Forgive me if I frightened you," Oliver said with a half smile, "you've been asleep for two days."

Cassie was devoid of speech.

Astonishment lit her eyes as she ran over the man's frame from head to toe. Tall, impeccably dressed in a blue sweater and navy pants, the clothes accentuating a strong body and broad shoulders. Light brown hair, cut short and still messy, complemented a chiseled face. The stubble made him look older than he might be. But the most striking feature were his cobalt blue eyes that were watching her with chilling intensity. Even though she couldn't tell for sure, she was certain that she'd never seen him before. He was too handsome and too rich for her to be mistaken as he filled every breath of the bedroom.

Heart thundering madly, she turned aside. Cheeks flamed in shame and in disbelief that she was in his home. There was no denying the beautiful furnishing that graced the room could belong to a hotel room. For it far exceeded those she'd only seen in magazines.

"How did I...get here?"

He frowned. "You don't remember?"

She shook her head and noticed a relieved expression smoothing his face as he sighed. Easing himself on the bed, she panicked and inched her feet away.

"On my way home from a party," he said, "I saw you were in trouble and picked you up. My bodyguard, Mister Diggle, was in the army and has some medical training. He took care of you."

Furtively, she studied him from the corner of her eyes, how he sat on her bedside, straight and looking uncomfortable.

„Who are you?" she whispered, feeling ashamed for her lack of knowledge.

Surprise lit up his face. Obviously he was familiar with being recognized as he didn't introduce himself. „You don't know who I am?"

She shook her head.

„My name is Oliver Queen."

He looked at her warily, a muscle twitching at his jaw. Then he opened his mouth to add an explanation but decided otherwise.

Silence hovered between them until Cassie couldn't stand it any longer. „And why do you need a bodyguard?" she asked when he wouldn't give her an answer.

Once again that suspicious look in his eyes. Suddenly she felt dumb. As if she was part of a joke whose punchline she didn't get. „Let's say," he said with a smirk. „I tend to stretch my curfew from time to time."

„So he's not your bodyguard but your nanny?"

A subtle grin played around the corners of his mouth. „You better not put it like this around him."

She returned his smile, which was pretty amazing, before she looked into his blue eyes. A pleasant warmth filled her. Like she could physically feel the connection building between them.

„And are you going to tell me your name?"

She opened her mouth to reply. But it was nothing there. Just a large hole in her memory. She had forgotten her name. Just like everything else… She panicked. Frantically, she tried to remember, searched her mind for something, anything, any memory. Nothing. Just darkness.

„Are you alright? You're so pale?" Oliver worried, his eyes troubled.

„I… I can't remember…" she gasped in horror. „It's all gone!" Exasperated, she threw off the blanket and tried to get out of bed and run when a sharp pain shot right through her middle. She cried out in surprise.

Oliver put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Then he softly pushed her back into bed. „You need rest." A little shy he handed her the blanket and desperately tried to avoid staring at her bare legs. Diggle and him had had their hands full with keeping their eyes closed and getting her undressed down to her underwear before putting one of Thea's nightgowns on her. Now he made a mental note to himself to discuss the length - or more precisely the missing length - of her nightgowns with his little sister. But from the corner of his eye he noticed that her shins and knees were covered with cuts and bruises. What the hell had happened to this woman?

„Dr. Peterson gave you a strong sedative. I'm sure that's the cause of your amnesia."

Her head spun to him. „Are you sure?"

He nodded full of confidence. But he wasn't sure. As long as they didn't know what happened anything could be the cause. He would put Felicity on it. Maybe she'll find something.

„Is there anything you remember? Anything at all?"

Helplessly, she shook her head.

„Don't worry. Everything's going to be all right." He was about to get up but she grabbed his arm, stopping him.

„Is that all that happened?" she asked suspiciously, something loomed at the back of her mind, faint and distant, nagging. Thanks to her amnesia the last few days were a blur and everything was out of context. What was a billionaire like Oliver Queen doing in the Glades? And why of all places would they party in this forgotten part of Starling City.

Nobody cared about the Glades.

It was wasteland afflicted with suffering. She knew damn well most of Starling's elite would prefer nothing than to see the Glades fall from existence. But as Oliver Queen began to give her a much clearer picture of her mysterious arrival in his household a wave of relief filled her, though it did little to sway her discomfort.

"I...guess...you saved me," Cassie said.

"Do you want me to call someone? Who can pick you up?" Too late he noticed his mistake. If she didn't even know her name, than she surely wouldn't remember any family. „I'm sorry."

„Don't be sorry," she said and lowered her head.

„Is there some place you can go?"

"I'm not helpless, Mr. Queen," Cassie said, "I'll manage. Once I'm on my feet I will take my leave. You won't be bothered for long."

"Of course," Oliver said trying to make amends. "I meant no offense. But if there is anything you need, don't be afraid to ask."

"I don't think I'll be needing anything from you," Cassie replied hotly. "I can take care of my life just fine."

Brutally rebuffed, Oliver twisted his mouth in efforts to silence his flaring tongue. After all he only tried to assist someone in need. Making a sharp turn he stalked out the room, leaving Cassie alone.


	5. Mines and other problems

An hour later Oliver, dressed in a navy blue custom-made suit, entered his office at Queen Consolidated. It was located on the top floor of an impressive skyscraper, the modern glass front reflecting the river and surrounding buildings. The view from the inside wasn't less spectacular. Top to bottom windows on three sides of the CEO's office offered a magnificent view of the whole city including the Glades. Felicity was stunned every time again by the sea of houses, streets snaking its way between them like veins. Sometimes she got the feeling this city was a living and breathing beast swallowing people.

Oliver stepped up to her desk and cleared his throat. Felicity jumped in suprise. She turned around in her chair and raised her eyes to him. As always her heart made a little jump at the sight of him. The navy blue suited him so well it should be illegal. And he must have showered recently because his hair was still damp, showing off his blue eyes. In her mind's eye she created an image of Oliver Queen dressed in nothing but a towel. Her heartbeat fastened.

Oliver cleared his throat once more. He watched her closely as if he sensed what she was thinking. Felicity turned a deep red and busied herself with the papers on her desk. Damn it, why does he have to be so handsome? And then show up right after he took a shower? Damn you, Oliver!

"Felicity, what do you know about amnesia?"

"Good morning to you, too, Oliver," she greeted him with a piqued voice. "How are you? Oh, thanks for asking, I'm fine."

Just because she sat at this desk and played secretary didn't mean he could treat her like one.

"Good morning, Felicity," he piped imitating her voice, but his mouth twitched suspiciously. The IT girl knocked him out of the skies every time. Without her and Diggle he'd already lost himself in his mission. "Well? What do you know about amnesia?"

Felicity granted him a bright smile, leaned back and enjoyed the view. "Not much. But I can..."

"Posttraumatic stress disorder," Diggle said, entering the office.

Oliver turned, his full attention on Diggle now.

"As far as I know it's a common cause. It's some kind of mental defence mechanism. I've seen it in Afghanistan a few times. In soldiers returning from a failed mission. They couldn't remember what happened."

"Did they ever?"

"Yes, with a psychologist's help. But sometimes it's better not to remember. None of them was the same again."

"Why you're asking, Oliver?" Felicity wanted to know.

"The woman we saved. She can't remember anything. Not even her name."

"You talked to her?" Her good mood was dropping rapidly. Okay, apparently he had nothing better to do this morning than to look after the woman he was so interested in.

„And judging from his bad temper, she didn't fall for Oliver Queen's charme and dumped him," Diggle revealed with a grin.

„Very funny," Oliver huffed. „She didn't know me, neither."

„You mean the billionaire/playboy or the bowman?"

„Both. When I told her who I am, she looked at me and there was no accusation or contempt in her eyes. Nothing but genuine interest. It was a blessing."

Uh-oh, Felicity thought, that's serious.. „Hm, how you do it?" she mocked him. „Do you have an integrated sonar or something?" He gave her a grim glance but she continued unwaveringly. „I mean how, apart from that, could you detect the only woman in Starling City who doesn't know your reputation? And, oh, how convenient, she has amnesia!"

Diggle giggled in delight. A jealous Felicity was a lovely sight indeed. A few strands of her blonde hair had loosened from her ponytail and her cheeks were flushed, while she shoved her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Most of the time a woman was involved, when Felicity picked up a fight with Oliver. Or the fact that he didn't see or didn't want to see how infatuated she was with him. Diggle crossed his arms in front of his chest and enjoyed the play enrolling right before him.

Oliver didn't even try to justify himself. „Okay, so we agree on posttraumatic stress disorder," he simply ignored her comment and struggled to steer their conversation into less dangerous grounds.

„Any other injuries?" Diggle asked. After they had freed his alleged nice from her dirty clothes in complete darkness, they both had left the room not to bother Dr. Peterson and his work. He might have informed Oliver about the woman's condition, though.

„There are cuts and bruises on her arms and legs."

„What's that suppose to mean?" Felicity's face turned a darker shade of red.

Oliver took no notice of her outburst. He didn't seem to bother that she nearly bursted with anger. „It means that someone hit her. And drove a knife into her."

„And when exactly did you see her legs? I mean the bruises on her legs? Before or after she didn't know who you are?" she exploded.

Sometimes Diggle asked himself whether it was the fact that Oliver was such a brilliant archer, that he never missed a trap his secretary lay. Or perhaps it was the fact that he had spent the last five years on an island where tactfulness with regard to female sensitivities hadn't been his main concern.

„This morning, after…" He stopped when Felicity bolted from her seat. Oh Oliver, Diggle thought and rolled his eyes, you just signed your death sentence.

Felicity panted with distaste, granted him one last deadly look and stalked out of the office. „I'm going to get myself a coffee. Just myself. And who knows, it might cause the machine to short circuit!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Diggle started to laugh while Oliver gave him a blank look. „Well done, my friend." He padded him on the shoulder. „Now she's really pissed."

Oliver shook his head then disappeared inside his office. Diggle gave him a moment to sit down behind his desk and push the papers on top of it from left to right. Then he crossed the room, positioned himself in front of the desk, crossed his arms and remained silent. It didn't take long for Oliver to surrender. He raised his head.

„She'll calm down," he said gullibly.

„You're going to tell me why you're so pissed?" Diggle took a seat. „Or does Felicity have a point?"

With a sigh, Oliver ran a hand across his face. „Maybe," he confessed. „I did expect a bit more gratitude. That's all."

„Not every damsel in distress wants to be saved. It's called emancipation. Guess you just lack experience. At least you don't need to worry she'll give away your secret. As long as she doesn't remember who saved her."

„I'd like to help her. What do you think, Diggle?"

„Why not?"

„We should start by figuring out who she is and where she's from. Perhaps we'll find a clue to who did this to her. Did she have any personal belongings on her? Did you search her clothes?"

Diggle nodded. „Nothing of use. A key, a train ticket and some change. No driver's license, no ID."

„Damn it."

„We could try a fingerprint. I'm sure Felicity could hack into the computer system at Starling's police office and search for a match."

„Good idea." Oliver bolted from his chair. „I'll take care of the fingerprint, you'll take care of Felicity." He ran for the door in an attempt to escape. It took Diggle a minute to figure out his maneuver. He grabbed his arm to stop him. „Oliver," he reminded. „Talk to her." He stared at his boss with piercing eyes."For Christ's sake, use your famous charms or flex your muscles, I don't care. But sort it out. Felicity's part of the team. Without her we're lost. We need her. You need her."

Oliver hang his head. „Yeah, I know."

„That's why you'll apologize to her and I'll get the fingerprint." Diggle let him go and marched out the office not giving Oliver the chance to protest.


	6. Concessions

Oliver took a deep breath. He entered the small kitchen at the end of the hall like he walked onto a battlefield. Felicity stood next to the coffee machine pushing one button after the other with a force making the housing scrunch.

„Felicity," he approached her. „What's wrong?"

More vigorous button pushing. The machine gave off an indigent hiss. She really tried to murder the machine with a deadly blow.

Oliver grabbed her wrist preventing her attempted murder, and turned her to him.

„What. Is. Wrong?" he repeated with more emphasis. He stared at her.

Felicity examined the tips of her red heels, by now the same color as her cheeks. „You shouldn't have done that," she whispered. „You should have taken her to a hospital. It's the function of the police to find out what happened. What if she discovers your secret? Because it's not really hard to do, you know, after she was rescued by Arrow and awakes in Oliver Queen's house. I didn't think you'd trifle with your secret. After all, you only told me when you had no choice."

Letting go off her, Oliver ran a hand through his hair. Okay, here we go. There it was. That's what's bothering her. She felt rejected. "Felicity, she doesn't even remember her name. She doesn't know what happened or who saved her. I told her I was on the way back from some party and she ran into my car."

Felicity snorted but her anger was cooling down. "Well, we better hope her memory won't return."

He sighed. "She was unconscious and injured. I had to help her. If it hadn't been for me, she would have died on that street."

"And you would have helped her even if she was hideous?" she spat.

"You don't know what she looks like," Oliver stated with a frown.

"Is she hideous?" Her eyes challenged him.

"No."

She spread her arms and raised her brows. "I rest my case." Head high, she marched from the kitchen.

"Wait, are you jealous?" Oliver was stunned. He followed her quickly.

She spun around. "No!" she yelled a little too fast.

From above, his eyes bore into hers until she squirmed. She turned away, fingers fumbling with the hem of her dress. "I... I'm just worried for the team. When you get busted, we are, too."

"Hey." Oliver gently brushed her cheek. Her skin beneath his hand began to tingle. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered in a wild dance. "I would never put you at risk, not intentionally. I need you. You're my girl, I'd be stranded without you. Never underestimate your value to the team. To me." His thumb graced her cheek and she purred with pleasure. Far too soon his hand was gone.

"Can we do that more often?"

He gave her a quizzical look.

"Get into a fight and then make out?"

One of his rare but magnificent smiles appeared on his face. "Will you help me figure out who she is? Diggle's working on a fingerprint. You know how to use it?"

Felicity's grin grew wider. "Yep. No problem." Well, this morning wasn't so bad afterall. Did Oliver really just admit that he needed her? And he did touch her, almost affectionately. She'd be damned if this wasn't the beginning of something...

Deciding to stretch her aching legs, Cassie climbed out of bed and walked about the room; taking in the grand furnishings. Standing beside a window she looked out into a splendid garden and at the dazzling array of roses whose colors outshined the gloom of the day. Her mind soon toyed with ideas of how wonderful it would be to remain in such a house, to live in this wealth and status.

Sadly, this was not her home and would never be. Her legs became heavy and she turned away.

Right when the door to her room bounced open and a sturdy woman dressed in an apron and rubber gloves swirled inside. The bucket in her hand swayed dangerously. At the sight of Cassie she cried out. Her empty hand flew to her chest.

"Dio mio!" she screamed. "You scared me. I didn't know we had guests. Please forgive me," she said with a southern accent.

"No need to apologize. No harm done."

The housekeeper scrutinized her. At the sight of her cuts and bruises her eyes widened. Asking herself what sort of guest the Queens accommodated. Cassie gave her an uncertain smile.

"My name's Raissa. I'm the Queens' housekeeper. Mister Oliver usually tells me when we have guests for the night."

Raissa's comment told her more of her employer than she probably cared for. Okay, so Oliver Queen frequently had visitors who stayed the night. Why wasn't she surprised? He was extremely handsome, rich and charming. Females must be lining up on his doorstep.

"Do you need anything? Shall I make breakfast?"

"No, thank you. Don't go to any trouble."

There was a knock at the door. A tall, muscular man entered. His dark suit fitted him perfectly and the white shirt formed a nice contrast to his dark skin. She already liked him.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," he said friendly.

Excusing herself, Raissa left the room.

Cassie smiled. "You must be Mister Diggle."

"You met Oliver," he brightened.

"Met," Cassie muttered and tried to force a smile as he came closer. "I told him I'm not going to be a bother for long and would be leaving soon... tomorrow if possible."

"Oh," Diggle said realizing where Oliver's sour mood was coming from. As he had approached the mansion this morning, he had passed him steaming.

Cassie took note of the tray in his hands and frowned.

"I didn't mean for you to go through so much trouble."

"Not at all, Miss," he said. „For as long as you're here, the Queens like for you to feel comfortable. Which reminds me Dr. Peterson would like to schedule an appointment to see you. He wants to check on you once more." He crossed the floor and stood beside the bed. "He was the one of took care of you after..."

"After you and Mister Queen saved me." Cassie smiled.

"Yes, Miss."

Cassie covered her mouth, trying to shield her laughter, blushing at how he addressed her as the lady of the household. A lady she was but not of this household. "Please don't call me Miss. I'm not used to being primped and polished with a title."

"Alright." Diggle shook her hand. "Oliver told me that you lost your memory."

Her smile vanished.

"Don't worry," he added quickly. "I'm sure it's just temporary. You must have been through a lot."

"I don't know," she whispered. "I only know that I woke up in someone else's bed in someone else's house." Slowly she limped back to the bed. Diggle offered her his hand and she gladly leaned against him.

"Oliver and I were thinking about how to help you. Together we might bring light into the darkness."

Carefully she sat down on the matress. "How?"

"I've got an old friend at the police department. He could check your fingerprint..."

"You want to know if I robbed a bank before you found me," she interrupted him.

"You had no fair amount of cash, no gun and no ski mask on you, so I doubt it."

She burst into laughter. "Well, now I feel reassured."

Diggle joined her in her laughter. It was a warm, open smile he liked. "No, we just like to know who you are. I guess that's in the interests of you, too?"

She nodded and offered him her hand. Diggle pulled his mobile from his jacket, pushed some buttons, took her index finger and pressed it down on the display. "That's it. Get some rest. I'll let you know as soon as we found something. Until then, just pretend to be my nice."

She raised a quizzical eyebrow. Their different skin color was hard to neglect.

"Third degree nice," he added. "At least that's what Oliver claimed in front of Dr. Peterson. We should stick with the story for now to avoid any more questions."

"Even when he appears to have quite the amount of female guests who stay the night."

"But definitely none who doesn't remember it," he blurted out.

She gave him a curious glance. "Although a blow like that wouldn't harm his ego."

Great, Cassie thought. She was stuck inside some rich playboy's mansion, couldn't remember how she got there and couldn't leave because she had no idea if she had an apartment and where it was.

"I for one am happy that my charming nice is here to visit me after such a long time."

„Charming?" she doubted.

"Oh, absolutely." Parting, he squeezed her hand. "Indulge yourself. Raissa makes some amazing blueberry pancakes. I wouldn't miss them if I were you."

She laughed. "I will."

Diggle started to leave.

"Mister Diggle?" She stopped him.

He turned around once more. "Thanks." Her dark eyes were shimmering with tears.

He nodded in understanding before he left.


	7. Scars

Felicity and Oliver already hungered for him at their command center below the night club. Before Diggle finished the last step of the metal stairs, Felicity was on him. "And? What's she like? Did she remember anything? Does she have an accent? Any noticable scars? Not that you were supposed to examine her that closely but she might have some in her face disfiguring her..." she rattled on.

Unlike Oliver Diggle saw the contact mine coming. After all his military training was good for something.

"She's nice," was all he told her. Further words could trigger the mine.

"Nice? That's all?" Felicity deflated like a balloon.

Diggle nodded.

"No scars?" She muttered, disappointed.

Diggle shook his head. "No scars."

"Did you get the fingerprint?" Oliver came to his rescue.

He produced his phone and handed it to Felicity. She plugged it into her laptop and started to type.

„How is she?" Oliver inquired in a silent voice, hoping Felicity was to busy to eavesdrop. Diggle doubted it.

„Holding up," he said. "The amnesia is troubling her. She was really grateful for our help." He shot a glance at Felicity and swore her ears just got bigger.

"She's tough," Oliver said.

"Raissa was with her when I arrived. I told her to take care of our guest. Shouldn't be too hard for her as she's used to your nocturnal female company."

Oliver granted Diggle a furious glance usually set aside for his opponents. "I've changed," he hissed.

"Hasn't caught on with Raissa, though." He shrugged. "And with our guest, neither. Your reputation precedes you, Mister Queen."

Sighing, Oliver ran a hand through his hair. "Great."

"Nothing," Felicity announced just then. "No entry found in the police's database."

"So she has a clear record. She'll be glad to hear." Oliver stepped behind her and studied the screen. "How about your face-recognition software? Can we use it? There should be a close up of her face on last night's recordings from the Queen mansion's surveillance cameras."

Felicity immediately got to work. Hacking herself into the security system of Oliver's home wasn't much of a problem. The firewall was good but not good enough for her. Undreamt possibilities suddenly opened up. She could secretly spy on Oliver whenever she wanted. But that would turn her into a stalker, right? And even if she was immensely tempted she didn't want to abuse his trust. Not trusting her, he would have never suggested it. Sie had to respect his private life like Diggle did. Curse honesty!

After a few minutes she had found the correct recording. A grainy black and white picture showed an Oliver without hood and green suit but in jeans and dark polo shirt carrying a motionless woman towards the Queen mansion. She hang limply in his arms, long hair and long legs dangling with each of his steps. Diggle was close behind. Felicity enlarged the sequence while Oliver walked to the front door. How effortlessly he carried her! Like she weighed nothing. She really should work out more... When he stepped into the outdoor lighting's cone she got a pretty good shot of the woman's face, cutting it out. Some keystroke combinations later she had pasted the image detail into her facial recognition program. Now the system compared her main features with faces on every surveillance camera in the city.

"This might take some time," she explained. "Let's grab something to eat. Hacking into police data always makes me hungry."

Diggle grinned. He had no objections to a Big Belly Burger right now. "I'm in," he agreed, looking at Oliver who was still taken in by the monitor, apparently not listening.

"Oliver?"

He raised his head.

„Big Belly Burger?"

Diggle knew his friend had other things on his mind than burgers but that was the problem with Oliver. Sometimes he got so lost inside his protective instinct that he forgot fundamental things like eating. He wasn't surprised when Oliver shook his head.

"You have to eat, Oliver," he reminded him. Half an hour surely won't matter."

Felicity came to his aid. "Even if you had spent the last couple of years on an island and lived off leaves and bugs and any other gross stuff I don't even want to know about, doesn't mean you don't have to eat. Because all this training of yours will be useless when all those muscles you like to display here on a regular basis will diminish while hanging naked from those rods or hitting dummies. Not that I have any objections... I mean it's a yummy sight... believe me it's tough not to notice... Oh my God, did I just say that? Yes, I did... And I better shut up now." She covered her mouth with both hands, her face dark red.

Diggle had to pull himself together not to laugh out loud. How did the IT girl always manage to embarrass herself? Each time he amused himself anew. He looked at Oliver to watch his reaction but he didn't look like he got Felicity's sand trap. At least he pretended not to have heard anything.

Suddenly the computer gave off a short ping. He had found a match. The burgers will have to wait. Diggle and Felicity headed for the computer, while Oliver already tapped onto the display. Another security camera footage showed up. The same bad quality as the Queen mansion's camera but it was the unknown brunette. „Footage is from two days ago. Central station. Ticket hall," said Felicity.

„Did she use a credit card?" Diggle asked.

She zoomed closer to the counter. „No, cash."

„Damn it!" Oliver's flat hand hit the table and Felicity jumped with shock. „This is madness! Am I the only one thinking she does this with purpose? Trying to cover her tracks?"

„You do have a point," Diggle agreed.

„Wait!" Felicity raised her hand in excitement. „There's something. I saw something… just a second… I got it…" Her fingers flew across the keyboard. The recording jumped back to the point where the mysterious woman turned to the counter and leaned across. Felicity pointed at the screen. „Right there! You see that? At her waistband? That's an employee ID card."

Diggle and Oliver leaned even further toward the computer. Her face was suddenly framed by two remarkable biceps. That was a new experience for her. But not uncomfortable. Not every woman could cross that from her bucket list, Felicity was sure.

„Unbelievable!" Diggle was stunned. „You're amazing!"

„Good job, Felicity," Oliver praised her, conjuring a wide smile on her face.

„Okay, let's see who we're up to," she muttered and hammered down on the keys. She could hardly wait to expose the enemy in Oliver's bed. It won't be long and she'd have a face. And then she could print it, put it on the wall and borrow Oliver's bow and arrow…

She stopped the recording right when the stranger's coat shifted by her movement and something white flashed at the waistband of her jeans. She zoomed at the something, copied it and enlarged it even further. The computer gave off a short buzzing to get the picture sharp, then the ID card filled the screen.

For seconds, all three of them silently stared at the photo of a young woman with dark brown hair and big brown eyes, smiling softly. Her face was heart-shaped, with a subtle nose and full lips. No, she wasn't hideous, Felicity had to admit with regret. And she didn't have a face disfigured by scars. She looked nice. Like someone she would befriend. Maybe it would be easier to hate her if she looked like a supermodel.

„That's her," Diggle said und read the ID card aloud. „ Her name is Cassandra Taylor. We got her name."

„And he works at Star pharmaceuticals. Research department," Felicity added.

The rest was a piece of cake. Thanks to her name and her staff number Felicity could hack Star Pharma's mainframe, open her personal file and get all data including her address, bank account and social security number. Just five minutes and she knew everything about Cassandra Taylor she needed to know.

„Oliver, don't you want to deliver the good news?" Diggle suggested.

„Yeah, we shouldn't keep her waiting any longer. Send me the details on my phone, Felicity," Oliver called, already leaving. Taking two steps at once he suddenly was in a rush to leave the foundry. He didn't even notice Felicity's sour mood.

„I'm sorry." Diggle put a hand on her shoulder. He knew how hard it was for her to let him go.

„It's okay. I could have known that she's not an internationally wanted terrorist with facial scars." She shrugged. „Hope dies last."


	8. Dinner with strangers

Alone again the room felt large and aloof and she rubbed her shoulders to warm herself. Raissa had brought a pile of her famous pancakes to her bedside. Cassie had never been so spoiled. And had never eaten pancakes so delicious. She felt uncomfortable with someone cooking for her and attending her. That's why she decided to give Raissa a hand and return the empty tray herself. Besides, it was a could excuse to leave her room and have a look around. Then it hit her that she was still in a night gown; Someone had been kind to supply her, but she couldn't wear this to the kitchen. It was way too short and revealing as she had seen on Oliver Queen's reaction to it this morning. But it wasn't as if she had packed for a visitation to the Queen mansion. The only clothing she had was what she wore on her arrival...her jeans and T-shirt.

With difficulty and with pain, she climbed out of bed. She sighed loudly when she finally stood on her own two Feet. Every bone and every muscle in her body hurt. A dull pain from the bruises and a sharp pain from her middle right where the stab wound was. With every step the knife burried itself into her guts again. But she couldn't linger idly in bed any longer.

Slowly she entered the bathroom, pulled the night gown over her head and bathed in a quick shower, then brushed her teeth and washed her face. Like a hotel, toothpaste and toothbrush were provided. Twirling on her feet, she walked to a closet she knew would be empty. Instead she found her clothes pressed and folded, but her skin paled once she spied her undergarments tucked beneath her jeans.

She shook mortifying thoughts out of head as she picked up the items. She didn't want to think of Raissa doing her laundry especially handling her undergarments as she squeezed into them. At least they weren't dirty and bloodied any more.

With effort she walked to table where the tray laid. Waitress experience, she held the tray with ease and left the room, seeking out the kitchen. Wonder rounded the pupil of her eyes; everything was far grander than her bedroom. And soon a trip to the kitchen turned into an in depth exploration of the household. Works of master artist adorned the walls, fine Italian curtains and Persian rugs dressed each room with grandeur. Room after room was a masterpiece and inside Cassie wished she had a camera to treasure the moment.

Closing the door to yet another study she turned the corner and froze. Bounding up the long hall, Oliver Queen scarcely noticed her as his eyes remained burried in his phone. Her heart started beating faster as she deliberated whether to fade behind the wall till he passed her. She felt awfully bad for the way she had treated him. He was only trying to be nice and she spat on his kindness.

"You're up and about today," his voice carried and she looked up to find him staring at her. She swallowed, his demeanor spoke that he was still upset about their little clash. She turned her eyes to the floor. "Yes," she said shifting while trying to keep the tray steady. "I...uh...you're home is...lovely..."

"Thank you," he said and tucked the phone in his back pocket, "let me help you with that."

Before she knew it he took the tray from her. Enveloping her baby in her arms and found herself becoming incredibly nervous. He was remarkably handsome and his height was impressive; she practically had to strain her neck to look at him. Awareness settled in the heat of her flushed skin. It was all too familiar for it was the same rushing sensation that attracted her every time. She snubbed the disconcerting prickles that crawled on her skin. She wasn't going to walk into the same trap twice and fall for the first handsome guy willing to take care of her. Although she didn't know if she had walked into this trap before. And how often. It was her gutt feeling not in need of her memory to react instinctivly.

"I...uh...guess I'll be heading back to my room," she shook her head, "I...mean ...you're room...I mean..."

"Were you heading to the kitchen?" he interjected not wanting his wealth and status to make her feel uncomfortable.

She nodded. "Raissa had some things to do," she said hoping not to get the housekeeper into trouble. "I decided to help but I got caught up in my own tour."

A smile graced his lips and made his eyes shine. Her heart jumped at the sight. She had the feeling that he didn't have many reasons to smile but when he did it was honest and gorgeous. Someone the dark hall had brightened up. A pleasant feeling warmed her while she contemplated how to conjure that smile a little longer on his face.

"I guess that leaves the kitchen," Oliver said and turned in the direction.

"No," Cassie said her head dropping to the floor; she could feel the heat of a blush kiss her cheeks. "It isn't necessary...I kind of want to rest. So you don't have to show me the kitchen."

"What happens when you want a late night snack?"

Her cheeks brightened at his platonic manner and she strained herself not laugh.

"Its no problem," he said and beckoned her to follow.

Foot to foot she traced his steps as the walked down the long hall, taking in the detail of vaulted ceilings, pristine chandeliers, and detailed carpeting that appeared to stretch for miles. The main hall was cooled in marble and towering columns that bore up a high ceiling. Yet for all the grandeur, the house felt like a tomb radiating a silence that was heavy. Only the sound of their movement down the winding flight of stairs spoke that people inhabited the household. Cross the spacious foyer, interior décor breathed the affluence that set the trend of each room.

Wealth.

The kitchen, however, was warm and inviting. Peach brown trimmings, oak wood cabinets and a vast array of utensils flocked around a large silver door refrigerator. It brought a smile to Cassie's lips as she looked about the kitchen, feeling completely at home. A smile grew even large at the sight of Raissa busy at stove and she was assaulted by a mouth watering aroma.

"Mister Oliver," Raissa's jolly spirits fanning the smile on Cassie's face as she turned to see Oliver set the dishes and tray on the counter. She frowned for a second before noticing Cassie in the doorway; she gave her a polite wave and took a small step inside the kitchen.

"She got lost," Oliver said easing her concerns and questions as to why he ended up with the tray.

"You should have a 'you are hear sign' on every floor," she giggled.

"I thought of that," Oliver smirked leaning into the counter as he munched on a piece of apple. Cassie laughed and remarked how he could start as tour guide in a week. He caught the joke and chuckled.

Raissa's eyes widened.

Oliver was actually _laughing_. The sound was fresh and new; she couldn't recall the last time she heard him laugh. It seemed eons and long coming. Fading into the background, she listened as introductions were made and heard the scrapping of a chair being pulled out and a 'thank you' coming from Cassie. Her heart jumped and her fingers shook as she strived to concentrate on preparing the afternoon meal.

"Voila," she chirped cutting out two triangle squares of succulent steaming food and pouring cranberry juice in each cup.

"Quiche Lorraine," Cassie bubbled leaning close to inhale the food. The benefits of her amnesia had left her a knowledge of food and deep down she was glad she didn't have to inquire about their meal.

"One of my favorites," Oliver said unwrapping his napkin.

"Mine too."

"I'm glad," Raissa said excited that she had hit a connection between the two of them and pondered what other attributes Cassie shared with Oliver.

Nervous hands trembled as she shook out the napkin and placed it on her lap. A luncheon—alone—with Oliver Queen was enough to cause the hairs on the back of her neck stand on its ends. She picked up her knife and fork and sliced into the hot cheese and eggs. Reverently, lunch was eaten in tranquility. Neither said another word to the other and Cassie couldn't have been happier, but after ten minutes she was desperate for conversation.

"You're home is very lovely," she stated her fork rattling against the plate.

Oliver lifted his eyes to her, his mouth quirking comically. "You said that already."

"Oh," she said playing with her food, "then perhaps I should apologize."

"For what?"

Her mouth hung open as she searched for words. "I...uh...I was extremely rude to you...you were only trying to help."

"No apologies," he said cutting into his dish, "I would have a heart attack too if I awoke in a strange place."

"Strange but beautiful," she remarked, blushing. "I thought I was dreaming."

Oliver gave her a tentative smile; her appetite returning she picked up her fork and dug into her Quiche.

"We have to talk," he said after a while when the tension in her shoulders loosened and she started to feel comfortable around him and the foreign surroundings.


	9. A stranger's life

She placed her knife and fork aside and raised her head. Her eyes were filled with concern and mistrust. She probably thought he was about to throw her out of his house. The picture on the employee card didn't live up to her, the thought crossed his mind without him wanting to. She was pretty, in a subtle, quiet way which only revealed itself upon closer examination. Just like Felicity, who often hid behind her glasses and short skirts.

He looked away to concentrate on his next words. "Are you ready to find out who you are?"

She straightened in her chair. "You were lucky?"

He nodded. "Your name's Cassandra Taylor..."

"Cassie," she whispered.

"You remember?"

"No, I just think I like Cassie better." She smiled shyly.

"You work at Star Pharmaceuticals. Research department."

"So, no bank robber," she joked remembering her conversation with Diggle.

"What?" Oliver asked blankly.

"Nothing. I was worried that I might be wanted by the FBI."

"No, quite the contrary. You're a pretty good scientist, even graduated from MIT. A lot of companies tried to hire you. And you turned down the offer from Queen Consolidated."

"From who?"

"My company."

"Oh." Another shy smile.

"It's okay. In fact, it's my Mom's company. But that's not important now..." He talked sparingly, choosing what to say and what not to say about her life. Sticking to the details that mattered. Cassie listened keenly as he spoke of her life like a newsreel. Straight and informative. He couldn't help notice the way her dark eyes dimmed in mention of her family. Her parents had been killed by a car crash when she was nine. After that, she grew up in orphanages and foster homes. A sheltered home like his she had never known. Or how she tried to hide her widen gaze when he mentioned her apartment on the edge of the city. It was a neighborhood where mostly middle class family lived. Quiet and placid. Knowing that, he was even more surprised to have found her in the Glades. She was listed as the only tenant which suggested that she didn't live with someone. Her eyes were huge by now. Obviously, those were little details that were none of his concern. He sensed her agitation and felt badly he inquired on the intimates of her life without her knowing.

Her demeanor hardened into a shell and she rose with her plate, crossing to the sink she turned on the faucet and started to wash up. Diligently, Cassie scrubbed the plates, going back to the table to collect the glasses and the silverware.

Oliver grabbed her wrist to stop her. The silverware in her hand started to jitter. "Cassie," he told her quietly. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. You were only trying to help and to make sure you're not housing a serial killer. It's just... all you said... I'm not sure that's really me... none of it sounds familiar... it could just as well be a stranger's life. I can't remember anything." Thunder suddenly rolled in the distance.

She tried to free herself from his grip but he didn't let her go, got up from his chair and turned around. And then he pulled her in his arms. Cassie was so startled by his embrace that she stumbled and crashed right into his chest. She froze. Her hands curled into fists, ready to push him away. Until she felt his hand at the small of her back. Gently gliding up and down, stroking her hair. Cassie surrendered and collapsed. Tears were streaming down her face when she flung her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. She had lost everything. Not just her memory. Her trust and her faith in what was good. She sensed the heat of his body wrapped around her like a cozy blanket. In his arms she felt safe and secure. He had saved her and sheltered her in his home although he didn't know her.

"I know what it's like not knowing who you are," he whispered, his warm breath caressing her neck.

She couldn't answer. Instead she burried her face in his navy blue shirt and cried silently.

"You can stay here as long as you like." Outside the thunder rolled again, closer this time.

"Thanks," Cassie whispered honestly.

"You'll always be welcomed here," Oliver said without hesitation. The sound of rain beginning to fall reached their ears. It started slowly and transformed into a downpour quickly.

"You must be tired," he guessed. Cassie nodded and he released her from his embrace. The cozy warmth that his body had provided vanished when he finally detached from her. She already missed the feeling. He accompanied her from the kitchen through the entrance hall back to her room. The rain drumming against the house filled the silence around them.

Oliver walked all the way right beside her. Was he afraid that she might get lost again? Or did he sense how shaken up she was by their conversation and their embrace?

Reaching her door, she turned around to him once more. He stood in the middle of the hallway, hands in his pockets, his face half hidden by the shadows around him. The sight of his figure in the dark stirred a memory in her mind. Some sort of deja-vu. She had seen a similar sight before. But she didn't know when and where. Whether it was a true memory or just imagination.

"Will I ever get to know you, Oliver?" She asked over the loud pounding of her heart. "You know all about me but I know nothing about you."

He took a step closer. In the light of the wall lighting his hair shimmered golden. How would it feel to run her fingers through it while he kissed her?

Cassie stiffened. What was wrong with her? She was glad that thanks to the dim light he couldn't see her face turning bright red. Christ, she scolded herself, you're acting like an infatuated schoolgirl. In his presence her hormones were going crazy. She had much bigger problems to worry about.

"I will tell you everything you want to know," he said and she was certain that there was something like regret in his voice. "But not tonight. It's late and you've been up long enough. You should rest now." Just a little bit longer he wanted to enjoy the curiosity and affection in her eyes. As soon as she knew who he was she would look at him differently.

"Okay, but I won't let you off the hook so easily."

His mouth twitched and the sadness in his eyes was gone. "I didn't expect otherwise."

Cassie shrugged. "It's just fair."

The electrical charged sizzling that had loaded up in the kitchen now filled the hallway. And it wasn't the thunderstorm outside. Cassie held her breath. Her heart jumped to her throat.

His blue eyes were on her, captured her while looking right down to the bottom of her soul. She couldn't turn away, she simply couldn't. If he was going to...

That was when the door rang...

Oliver blinked and the spell was broken. He turned around, mumbled some sort of excuse and hurried down the hallway.

Cassie exhaled deeply. That was close.


	10. Unexpected

**Hi everyone! You are awesome! Thanks for so many views and reviews! It really means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy the story so far, and for all the Olicity fans out there, don't worry! ;-) I just started watching season 4, so I finally know what you're talking about. Let me tell you, I'm in your team!**

While Oliver hurried down the stairs and crossed through the entrance hall to open the door, he contemplated about whether throwing a punch or thanking his guest for saving him from a silly mistake.

He opened the door. Hidden by an enormous umbrella Felicity stood before him, illuminated by the outdoor lighting.

„Felicity!" He tried to keep the anger from his voice while dissembling what she had caught him doing. He was too tired for round two with her. „What are you doing here? It's pouring with rain!"

Felicity closed her umbrella, squeezed herself past him and walked into the entrance hall. Not once taking her eyes off him. „I wanted to remind you of the board of director's meeting tomorrow," she said quick like a shot.

„There are phones for that. You needn't have come." He closed the door and turned around to her.

She sized him up, looking for suspicious changes on him. But there were none. His shirt wasn't crumbled or buttoned the wrong way, his pants fitted perfectly and didn't look like he had put them on in a rush. He even wore shoes. No lipstick at his collar. Just his hair was messy, but that wasn't unusual.

Oliver put himself before her and crossed his arms. „Felicity, what's wrong?" he demanded. His eyes were on her.

Nervously, she cleared her throat. „I… I wanted to…" make sure that you won't forget your principles as soon as you're alone with her and about twenty beds. „… Give you this." She rummaged around her handbag and produced a small pile of papers.

„What's that?" he wanted to know and released her from his spell.

Felicity pressed the files to her chest and threw a suspicious glance over her shoulder towards the stairs.

„She's asleep," he comforted her and finally gave her what she wanted to know.

„Uhuh." She chewed on her lip. Something was odd…

„So?"

A small puddle formed on the parquet at her feet but he didn't seem to bother. She blinked. „I could hack her computer at Star Pharma and found out what she was working. Trust me, you'll want to know." With a conspiratorial wink she handed to pile over to him.

„Okay. I'll look at it tomorrow."

„But…" Her eyes widened. That didn't sound like Oliver at all. A few hours ago he didn't even have time for lunch. And now?

„Felicity." With a sigh, Oliver ran his hand over his face and exhaled. „I'm tired. It's been a long day." Like she didn't know that he couldn't sleep. And when he slept he had nightmares.

Suddenly she knew what was wrong. Where the gnawing feeling was coming from. „Are you alone here? Where's your mother? And Thea?"

„My mother's away on business in Central City. And Thea went with her. Supposedly they have the best designer shops there."

„Oliver…"

He put his hand on her shoulder. „Everything's alright," he assured her. „Go home, Felicity." Soft but firmly he pushed her towards the door.

She braced herself against him until he stopped and looked at him. „Promise me not to make any mistakes."

„You sound like my mother."

This time her eyes over her glasses boring into his. „ Promise me."

He opened the door. „See you tomorrow."

„Wait!" A voice called from up the stairs.

They both turned around.

Cassie stood at the stairhead, still wearing her jeans and shirt. Felicity took the chance and stepped back inside the house. A feeling of utter satisfaction rushed through her. They both wore clothes, none of them looked bashful. It's okay, Felicity, she told herself. Nothing happened.

„I'm sorry that I overheard your conversation," Cassie continued and came down the stairs.

So, this was the mysterious woman in Oliver's house. Finally she got to meet her. Felicity eyed her up like she would with a new computer. She was definitely no supermodel like the women Oliver used to go out with before he shipwrecked. In person she confirmed her impression. She looked nice.

„Felicity, this is Cassie," Oliver introduced them. „Cassie, this is Felicity, my…"

If he said secretary, she was going to kill him. She narrowed her eyes, sending him a warning. And for once he noticed it.

„She's my IT expert. She knows everything about computers and more. I'd be lost without her." Felicity smiled placidly. Okay, he wasn't going to say girlfriend, she never expected him to, but a girl can dream, right? Anyway, he managed to avoid the secretary part so she guessed she could be proud nonetheless.

„Then it was you who discovered my identity?" Cassie said amazed.

Felicity shrugged. „It wasn't so hard."

„What else did you find out? I heard you talk about my work?"

„Yep. I can show you."

While Oliver couldn't believe his eyes, Felicity snatched the files from him. „Maybe this will bring back some of your memory. I didn't understand everything but with your help…"

Both woman headed towards the kitchen, deep in some scientific conversation, leaving a stunned Oliver behind.


	11. Most wanted woman

Cassie followed the blonde woman back into the kitchen. Felicity, she remembered because she had heard Oliver call her by that name. Wearing high heels and a short red dress she didn't look an IT geek more like a secretary but she obviously knew what she was talking about so perhaps she shouldn't judge by her appearance. Cassie hadn't meant to eavesdrop their conversation, she was on her way to the kitchen to get something to drink when she had heard Oliver ushering her outside. What was he thinking sending her back into the rain? She could see in his face and in his demeanor that he had felt uncomfortable, like he was afraid of them meeting. And she had noticed how Felicity had given him the once-over, obviously knowing his reputation.

Back in the kitchen, they took a seat at the large table. Felicity adjusted her glasses before opening the file in front of her. „Are you ready?" she asked, worried that Cassie might not take the news well.

Cassie nodded. „I already know a few things. I work at Star Pharmaceuticals?"

„Correct. Research department." Felicity handed her a paper filled with chemical formulas. „I managed to crack your computer and copy the files. Do they look familiar to you?"

Cassie took another paper, this one showing statistics and graphs. One sheet after another she looked through the whole file. Some were test results, some were blood tests, some complicated looking calculations. Then she burried her head in her hands.

„Nothing?" Felicity asked. Suddenly she felt sorry for her. It must be frustrating not to remember your life, your work, your friends. She had nothing, just the info given by a couple of strangers she had met a few days ago.

„Well, it's not my area of expertise but I did some research on the internet and tried to reactivate my basic knowledge in chemistry. This formula," Felicity said and pointed at the paper. „Looks like an antidote for Vertigo."

„What's Vertigo?" Cassie asked.

„Vertigo is a deadly narcotic that makes its users disoriented. It was first developed by the man known as "Count Vertigo". When injected directly into the blood stream while in its purest form, it affects the thalamus, where all the information from the pain receptors are collected. This then causes the victim to believe that they are in excruciating pain. The effect can last for days, until the heart just gives up and stops. If I'm right and this formula really is an antagonist… Wow…" Felicity leaned back in her chair and huffed. „You're smart. And probably the most wanted woman in the city."

Cassie gave off a bitter laugh. „Yeah, great, but I don't remember anything. This could be the formula for aspirin and I wouldn't know it."

„Don't worry, you were very thorough. Just like me. You documented everything. It's all on your computer. We can go through it together, look for something familiar. You see? Nothing's lost…" Felicity noticed her slip and added: „Well, I mean not forever. I'm sure your memory will return once we start working on those files. And we could talk to your colleagues."

„I won't be of much use for them now. If it's true what you say and I'm the first to develop this antidote, Star Pharmaceuticals will make a lot of money with it. Having the monopoly, they can sell it for any price they want."

„Or even worse, they can infect the whole city with Vertigo before selling your antidote to the highest bidder," Oliver said from behind. He leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, his face worried.

A cold shiver ran down Felicity's back. „He's right. The law of supply and demand. You think they did this to her? Getting rid of any confidants?"

„My colleagues!" Cassie jumped from her chair. „They're in danger. Did you check on them?"

„Not yet…"

„Oh my God, if something happened to them because of me…" Cassie started to leave but Oliver stepped in her way. „Wait, you're not safe out there." He took her by her shoulders. „As long as we don't know who's after you, it's best for you to stay here. I promise you to check on your colleagues for you." He threw a glance at Felicity. She understood the message. Once Cassie reassured they would meet at the Arrowcave. Felicity sighed silently. Another sleepless night waiting for her.

„Don't worry. We'll figure out who's after you," she added. „And we better make sure the drug dealers don't get wind of your formula. Otherwise they'll be on you, too."

„But…"

„Trust me, Cassie, it's best this way." Oliver squeezed her shoulder. „Stay here. Take another look at those files. We might need your knowledge. And I can't let you get hurt again."

„I'm feeling useless."

„You're not. You're too valuable to put you in danger by giving away your hiding place." Oliver granted her an assuring smile.

Cassie exhaled deeply. This was so not like her. She was a decision-maker, not some coward hiding from responsibility. „It's wrong," she whispered.

„But given the circumstances, it's the most reasonable decision. I'll let you know as soon as we found something. Now rest. Don't push yourself." She was tough, and Oliver hoped she didn't do anything stupid while they were gone. He would tell John to have an eye on her.

Felicity was already waiting for him at the door. „Let's go."


	12. Star Pharmaceuticals

Star Pharmaceuticals' headquarters were located in the financial district of Starling City, surrounded by other skyrises showing off the wealth of their companies. Huge glass fronts and heavy steel constructions blocked the view to the river and sea, casting long shadows over the streets below. By day the streets were filled with business men and women hurrying from subway stations to their workplaces, steaming coffee cups in hands or talking loudly on their mobile. Street vendors filled the air with tempting smells from their carts while delivery vans parked in the middle of the streets, producing a cacophony of horns and curses from annoyed drivers. By night the area was a ghost town, deserted except for a few scattered dark figures lurking in the shadows. At this time of the night, even the cleaning crews were long gone, the occasional lights behind glass fronts turned off hours ago.

With a little help from Felicity, meaning her hacking into Star Pharma's security system and turning the alarm off, Arrow had easy access to the building. With no one inside and no one out on the street, he could just walk in through the front door. It was a nice change not to drop from ceilings or burst through windows. Quite relaxing.

"I'm in," he told Felicity crossing the impressive marble entrance hall.

"Well, that was easy. We should try it this way more often. Saves you a lot of arrows and it's better for your health."

Arrow only snorted.

"Cassie's lab is on the fifth floor. I don't see any activity in the building. Not even a security guard. Don't you think that's weird?"

Arrow pushed open the door to the staircase. Taking two stairs at a time he worked his way up to the fifth floor. "Yeah," he said. "Maybe she was right that her coworkers are in danger."

"You know she's not what I expected."

"Hm?" Arrow arrived on the fifth floor, not even slightly out of breath. Silently placing an arrow on the bow, he opened the door with one foot and entered the hallway.

"Cassie. She's not what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Arrow asked not paying attention. Aiming at the darkness in front of him, he silently moved down the hallway.

"I don't know. I thought she'd be silly and arrogant and ungrateful - kinda like your other girlfriends. But actually, she's nice… and someone who understands what I'm talking about. That's a first one, too. At least I had the feeling that she knew what I was trying to tell her. I mean most of the stuff she worked on is really complicated. If only she had her memory back, we could have quite the girl's talk I guess…"

While Felicity was rambling on, Arrow had found the right lab. A sign next to the door had Cassie's name and two others written on it. He tried the door. It wasn't locked. Weird indeed.

The room behind the door was completely dark, not even the street lights below illuminating it through the large windows at the opposite end. Arrow took two more steps inside, looking around. The lab was deserted.

"No one's here."

"Told you so. Thermal imaging camera shows no activity."

He turned on the lights. A huge room stuffed with medical equipment, test tubes, separators, bottles filled with liquids in various colors and computers appeared. But what used to be an orderly scientific workplace was now a mess. The test tubes were shattered on the floor, the bottles were spilled, large puddles of liquid spreading, the computers smashed in. And inmidst the chaos lay two bodies, wearing a lab coat, their blood mixing with the liquids.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath. They must be the two other names on the sign.

"What's wrong?" Felicity asked.

"We're too late. I found Cassie's coworkers. They're dead."

"Oh my God. She was right."

Arrow knelt down next to the bodies to check their pulse, although he knew they must be long dead. Otherwise Felicity had caught their thermal image on her screen.

"Someone ravaged the whole place." He studied his surroundings. "They were looking for something. And they didn't have much time. As the bodies are already cold, they must have been killed hours ago."

"Do you think they found what they were looking for? Or do you think they tried to destroy evidence?"

Arrow scanned the room. "Hard to tell. Cassie's probably the only one left to tell if something's missing."

"Too bad she doesn't remember what the place looked like in the first place."

"We need her memory back." He had to talk with John. Having some sort of experience with PTSD, he might have an idea how to trigger her memory.

"Shall I call the cops?" Felicity asked, not feeling comfortable with Arrow being at a crime scene.

"Yeah, call Detective Lance. Let's see how Star Pharma reacts. If they report something or someone missing, we know it's not them who attacked Cassie. Whoever did this, must have come to her first, but she escaped. So they broke into the lab, killed any witnesses and stole the formula. Or the samples."

"Or they destroyed all the evidence and witnesses proving the existence of the antidote."

There was nothing left for him to do. Without Cassie remembering, they were stuck. Taking a last look at the chaos around him, he turned and left the lab. Whatever happened to her, she was really lucky to escape.

"Will you tell her?" Felicity asked while he hurried down the stairs towards the exit.

"Not tonight. She should get some rest. Maybe it'll help bringing her memory back." He only hoped she was already asleep when he returned.

"She will be shocked. And scared. At least I would. Shall I come along for support?" Felicity offered. There was still a little jealousy nagging on her. She'd feel more comfortable if Cassie stayed at the Arrowcave and not in Oliver's house while his family was gone. Though Cassie was hardly in the shape to do anything wicked with Oliver. During their conversation in the kitchen, Felicity had noticed how Cassie's face had flinched when she made a sudden movement or how her breathing had caught when she got up. After all, she had been stabbed. And now that she had met her, Felicity realized that Cassie had other things on her mind than seducing Oliver. And Cassie had seemed rather uncomfortable around the expensive furnishings.

"No, don't worry. You should get some rest, too. I'll need you fresh and sharp for that meeting you put upon me."

And that brought a wide smile on Felicity's face and she giggled to herself.


	13. The right thing

It was the right thing to do.

Was it?

It was right that she left the Queen household, heaven knows she didn't belong. After all she was a fugitive now. How could she fit in a world such as Oliver Queen's? A world filled with grace, beauty and culture.

Despondent, Cassie reclined in the backseat of the yellow cab. She was grateful she was in better health. But today she was acting fussier than normal and her heart wouldn't stop poundin the moment she'd left the mansion. It was as if it knew they were not to return.

"It's okay," she said to herself. "You're going to be fine." Yes, she was going to be okay. She hung on to that belief tightly; the last bit of hope she had left. Sure, she would struggle for a while but her unwillingness to give up would be the drive that would push her to succeed.

Vibrations tore through the vehicle as it skated across bridge and the cab made a sharp right turn.

A lump formed in her throat and she swallowed. Glancing out the rear view window she watched the tall, enigmatic buildings fade. Shivering, she clutched her bag tighter, lowering her head. Back straight, she told the driver to take the next right and suddenly they were swarmed into madness and mayhem. Up head, firefighters were charging towards a building consumed in flames, police officers and paramedics littered the streets. A crowd had gathered to witness the pandemonium, curious, frightened.

An officer came forward and tapped on the hood of the cab as it slowed. "Sorry buddy," he said waving them off. "Building's on fire buddy, you have to turn around!"

With uncanny recognition, Cassie paled. For the building exploding into a raging inferno was her _building._ Horrified she saw flames thrash madly out of windows and smoke rise into the grey heavens.

"No," Cassie cried and leapt out of the cab, rushing to the apartment, but was intercepted by an officer who directed the cab the other direction.

His hands clasped her arm tightly.

"Miss, you can't go in!"

Almost hysterical, she wrenched free, staring at the building aghast. "I...I have...t...to...I live...here!"

A quick look over his shoulder, he sighed. Water powered from the fire hoes, besting the fires to little avail. He turned to Cassie, eyes wide and fretful. He spotted her bruises and made a face. "Come on miss let's get you out of here." Hands on her shoulder he spun her around and guided her to the nearest coffee shop.

As Cassie was handed a cup of coffee it was all over.

Blackened and scarred was the building before her. Tears brimmed the edge of her lashes and she sank into a depression.

It was all gone.

Everything.

What she had in this world was now ash and dust?

What was she going to do now? Where was she to live? A shelter?

No!

Never.

She'd be dead before she stepped a foot inside another foreign place. Her hand clenched around the steaming mug as she brooded over her next move.

"Miss?"

She didn't stir at the sound of a male voice only stared straight and she hardly noticed the figure that sank into the booth in front of her. A pen and pad was whipped out and placed on the table. Her eyes focused on the hands that had beautiful nails.

"I'm sorry for your loss," the voice said with warm concern.

Cassie gave no response.

"Just to let you know," he said flipping open his notebook. "Firefighters found nothing...everything...was destroyed."

Still she said nothing, but stared deep into her steaming mocca.

"Salvation Army's outside, I'm sure they can set you up with a place to live."

Her eyes turned to the men and women with fliers in their hands; one woman in a brown, threadbare dress was clinging to a woman in a business suit. She marveled at all the help and support that flocked onto the scene in the aftermath, but saddened. Knowing deep in her heart this would be the first and last time a helping hand would be held out. By tomorrow no one would remember or even care. They were all here to get their faces on the news. Now the crews were packing up and were off in search of another big story.

"Miss."

Her eyes snapped up in attention, landing on a face, handsome and greatly annoyed.

Officer Davis.

That was the name marked on the name tag. She searched his face. Scruffy blond hair spiked on its ends with roots of a darker shade; his skin was tanned and leathery and there was a definitive twinkle in his blue eyes. He was a vast contrast to Oliver Queen, yet he stood on an equal plateau where looks applied. She started, shocked that Oliver had slipped into her thoughts.

When she had left earlier that morning, he had been gone already for the meeting Felicity had been talking about the night before. She hadn't been able to talk to him but that didn't matter now. Although she had been curious about her coworkers, it was nothing she couldn't find out herself with internet access and some research. No, she had to get her life back. Without the help of a rich playboy. She didn't want him to get into danger because of her.

Raissa had said nothing, only nodded, bidding her a silent farewell as she had settled in the cab. The expression on her face struck her. It was almost pleading, begging, for her to _stay_? Couldn't possibly be!

After their last encounter in the kitchen, Oliver had avoided her, much to her curiosity. Was it because of his mysterious past?

Or something else?

Was it a wound that ran with his yearning for another human connection and inexplicably she felt sorry for the wealthy bachelor. Cooped up inside such a household with cold walls must be depressing, she couldn't imagine his childhood.

Cassie sighed and emptied her mug, savoring every drop, while allowing the officer's conversation to roll around her, and stole another glance out the window. The day was drawing to a close. Fire fighters were packing up. One yelled something about a construction crew and her heart sank. Tomorrow they would topple the buiding. More words coasted her ears and she turned her attentions on the officer. "Everything is going to be okay," he said with a beaming smile, eyes hopeful.

He seemed so sure Cassie felt a smile tug on the corner of her lips. "Thank you," she swallowed. She collected her bag and rose, thanking the young officer for the beverage.

He shot to his feet and went after her. "Wait," he said stopping her in her tracks and he whipped out a card. "If you need...anything..."

Cassie darkened for minute, suspicious, clenching her hand around the card. "Thanks, but I'm fine."

Davis caught on. "I meant no offense."

"I know." She turned and walked out the diner towards one of the associates working with Salvation Army. It wasn't going be easy to hold one's pride if one was sleeping out in the cold.


	14. Stubborn charity case

Hours passed by and Cassie sat at the bus stop and waited for the day to draw to a close. Watched people clamor on and off of buses and wished she could be a part of whatever destination they were venturing. But as luck would have it she had to maintain her seat here or miss an opportunity for a bed and dinner at one of the missions of Starling City.

A crowd was gathering.

One by one folk were lining at the doors. Only a certain amount would enter, others would be turned away. She couldn't be one of them. She was injured and in pain. She needed this bed for the night and other nights to come. A breath of pain squeezed out of her lungs as tears slipped down her ashen cheeks and she sobbed.

How could life come to this?

She heard the church bell chime, declaring sundown and that the doors were opening to all those in need.

In _need_. The word pierced her in an unsavory way. Rising, Cassie brushed away tears and filed with the crowd of hopefuls praying not to be left out in the night. Clutching her few belongings she climbed the steps to enter the church.

A horn blew.

Like one too many that were sounded by aggravated drivers trying to escape the rushhour, Cassie paid it no attention and continued onward, besting the pushes and hard shoves from behind.

The horn blew again and again, annoyingly. People glanced over shoulders and gasped and whispered and slowly she spun to see what all the excitement was and her eyes nearly fell out their sockets. Across the street stood the rock of a man in a black suit next to a black limo.  
"John," Cassie whispered in disbelief. Her heart surged in delight as he waved to her, the gesture advising that she come over. Hesitantly, she kept her ground, looking from John to the priest that was making a quick count of people entering, and the beds remaining. If she left now she would lose a bed, yet what John could be offering might be more pleasant.

Maybe not.

"Oh hell," she growled and milled down the steps, averting the stream of traffic she made it to the other side.

"Well at least one of us is getting out of this hell hole," a bag lady commented to a friend as they noticed a young brunette stride to the elegant automobile.

"Cassie," John said delightfully, taking her hand and guiding her onto the sidewalk. Although she was surprised to see him, in her heart she was glad he was here.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" How did he find her for that matter? She didn't recall telling anyone where she was heading.

John opened the door to the car. "It's not what I want but," he gestured for her to enter the car. As she stuck her head inside she gasped. Comfortable and dignified, Oliver sat snug against soft cream shelled leather. He was primped and polished in a navy blue business suit. Apparently he had just come away from another business meeting. Cassie's heart started to thunder in her chest and her throat was dry.

He sensed her agitation. "Come on in, its getting cold, wouldn't be good for you."

She turned to John who had already climbed into the driver's seat and shook her head. Biting down on her lip, she climbed inside and shivered, the warmth of the interior sending chills up her spine.

"John," Oliver said instructing his friend to drive on. The silence grew deafening once the car advanced out of the area. Unable to stand the tension, Cassie got to the point.

"Why are you here?"

"A bold question."

"Yes it is...so?"

"I heard about the fire on television," he said, his gaze pinned towards the harbor as they crossed the bridge.

"And..." Cassie said demanding.

His eyes wheeled to her, stern, unleashing fires in her skin. "I thought we agreed on you staying at my house until we figured out what's going on," he growled and shook his head.

"Felicity and you agreed on it," she replied dryly, "and you still haven't told me why or how you found me."

"With my wealth, connections are easy," he said.

Cassie didn't fail to hear the note of arrogance piled with a slight disgust of his obese fortune. He sounded displeased while slightly relieved he had gotten to her in time. Suspicion rose. What did he want from her? She tried to remain calm when she saw the familiar route that was taken.

The Queen mansion

Her eyes stretched. He was taking her home. Why?

"What are you doing?" she said more afraid than she would like to sound.

"Taking you home," Oliver said with indifference.

"Why?"

His eyebrows lifted. "Do you really want to stay in a shelter and risk your life?"

She felt the wind rush from her lungs; it was like he was reading her thoughts. Her cheeks flamed a crimson shade. "I...I, don't like...I'm not a charity case...I think you should stop...the car."

John stared in the mirror, frowning.

Oliver tapped the seat. "Keep driving." He turned to Cassie fully, his mouth forging into a sly grin. "I never said you were or have any intentions..."

"Then why are doing this?" she almost screamed.

"What do I have to gain?" He interjected. "A friend...I hope."

Cassie swallowed. "Obviously the last time I trusted someone got me stabbed..." She trailed off, ashamed and angry he had gotten to her, gotten her to reveal so much.

"I'm not like most men."

"That's what they all say," she said bitingly.

"Stop the car, John," Oliver said aggravated.

"Oliver?"

"Stop."

Obediently, he steered the car to a curb and put the vehicle in park. Oliver inched closer to Cassie, narrowly brushing the hem of her sundress. She shrank back and sucked in breath, inhaling his aftershave, male and seductive. He flipped the lock and thrust the door open. He then stared hard at Oliver. "If you feel I'm taking advantage of you...my apologies."

Astounded, she looked out to see they were in front of another church; the poor and unwanted were entering the hallowed grounds. She blinked and looked at him and John. Sighing, she let go of her pride. If the wealthiest man in Starling City wanted to offer his aid? Who was she to stop him? She would stay at his house, doing everything to get her memory back, and get away from Bruce Wayne as quickly as possibly. The fires he ignited within were almost too real, unbearable. "I'm sorry," she said weakly.

"So am I." He reached over and drew the door close. "John, home."

Home, she couldn't believe he was taking her _home_. She trusted he would stick to his claim about not being like other men, yet she didn't hold to it. One false move and she would be gone.


	15. Unexpected revelations

The next day she still couldn't absorb the majesty of the place. It was no Buckingham Palace but this was as close to one as she would ever get. Exquisite silk walls, crystal chandeliers that made music when they connected. Cassie couldn't shake the chills that rose on her skin. The rich certainly knew how to live well. It only made her home even more shabby and she felt ashamed. She rose and took to her routine walk about the room, stretching her limbs and doing whatever necessary to take her mind off Oliver Queen.

Tired she rested on the padded window sill; the soft cushion was welcoming and mindless ease overtook her as she stared out the , she sat on the sill, rocking gently, humming a little tune, basking in the sunlight. After days of rain and gloom the bright weather was a quaint change and she was able to take in the lush spacious grounds of the manor. Manicured lawns stretched far as her eyes could see banked with a colorful array of flowers. Marble statues danced in fountains and enormous trees stood in stately rows. The largest, however, caught her eyes. A grand old oak tree stood guarded by an iron fence and beneath its branches were a throng gravestones. She frowned, grasping the knowledge of who laid in the hollow grounds of the trees roots. Then she spotted him. Oliver Queen. His head bowed, he turned away from the oak tree and returned to the mansion. He appeared awfully sad and lonely.

"Members of the Queen Family."

Cassie nearly jumped out of her skin, her cheeks turning a crimson red.

"Forgive me," John said. "I knocked three times, but no one answered. I thought something might have happened."

"It's all right, it's my fault" her voice shaky as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was just—" Her eyes drifted to the outside world, doting the impressive pillars and statues surrounding the tree.

"Members of the Queen family," he reiterated. "His father has a gravestone there as well."

Cassie glanced at him in astonishment. "His father's dead?"

"You don't remember the story, do you?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so," she said. "Oliver wanted to tell me but then he said I would look at him with different eyes afterwards and I didn't want to push him."

With a sympathetic nodd he approached her. He pointed at the cushion. "May I?"

She moved to the side to give him space and Diggle sat down next to her.

"Six years ago Oliver and his father got into a storm at sea. The Queen's Gambit was shipwrecked. Oliver was the only one who survived."

"Oh my God," Cassie breathed, her hand flying to her mouth.

"After days at sea he landed on a deserted island, Lian Yu, where he had somehow managed to survive five years until he was found. That's all I know. He doesn't like to talk about it. No one knows what happened to him on that island but it changed him."

The color in Cassie's face deepened. She hardly knew the man and yet she was showering waves of sympathy for his loss. She wondered what something like that would do to a man?

She sympathized.

There was another knock at the door before Raissa stuck her head in.

"Please forgive me for interrupting but there's someone at the door to see Miss Taylor."

John and Cassie looked at each other, both surprised. Someone wanted to see her? As Cassie moved to follow Raissa, John held up his hand. "Wait. I'll check first. Oliver told me no one knows you're here. We better be careful."

A shiver ran through Cassie, cold fear creeping up her neck. John was right. On their way back to the mansion Oliver had mentioned that the fire might not have been an accident. Someone was after her or her knowledge about something she didn't remember. She nodded.

„Okay, you're right." But seeing the concerned expression on his face, she knew there was more. Oliver still hadn't told her what he and Felicity found out about her coworkers. She suspected that he avoided the subject deliberately. So far she had been distracted by the loss of her home and the unexpected return to the Queen Mansion, but now that she noticed John's worried face and alarmed behavior, she feared the worst. If they were fine Oliver surely would have told her right away. So she guessed they must be dead.

„Don't worry," John tried to calm her. „You're safe here." With one last assuring smile at her, he left the room and followed Raissa down the stairs into the entrence hall. On the way, he checked that his gun was easy to reach in his waistband. Just in case.

Oliver was about to cross the hall towards Cassie's room when he saw Diggle at the front door. A tall man stood on the doorstep and was talking to John. „You can't imagine how long I've been looking for her. I completely freaked out. My fiancé left our house in the morning to go for a run. She does that every day before work. I had to leave early so I didn't see her. When I came home that night, her phone was on the table, together with her purse. I knew something must have happened but the police just put me off. Until now. An Officer informed me that there was a fire in her apartment building and that he had talked to her on the scene. He told me that he saw a limousine picking her up. Licence plate said that it belonged to the Queen family. So, here I am."

Oliver stopped and hid behind the doorframe. His demeanor was unprofessional but he wasn't keen on coming to grips with Cassie's fiancé. Strange. Felicity never mentioned a fiancé. And why did he show up just now? And how did he find her? Maybe it was nothing, but it couldn't hurt to watch out.

The stranger's face lit up, when he saw Cassie coming down the stairs. „Cassie! Oh my God, I've been looking everywhere for you!" he sighed and hurried to her. Oliver made another step into the hall. Him and John kept their eyes firmly on Cassie. Her face was indifferent, she didn't seem to recognize the visitor.

Cassie studied the man standing in the entrance hall. He didn't ring a bell, not in her memory, but he knew her name. The man wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight. „What have you done?" He looked at her and took in a deep breath of relief.

He was handsome. Perfect features, brown eyes, tall and slender yet bulky in all the right places. He looked like that actor whose name she always forgot. But there was no recognition on her side. His voice sounded foreign, his scent wasn't familiar. To be honest, he was wearing an aftershave she detested. It smelled too musky and intense. One of those scents you either loved or hated. She wouldn't stand five minutes with him in the same room because his aftershave would suffocate her.

„The police sent me here. You can't imagine how relieved I am to see you alive. I expected the worst." He brushed her cheek with his trembling. His touch… felt wrong. She wanted to bat his hand away. „You really don't recognize me." Deep regret was written on his face. „I'm Adam. We've been together for five years. We got engaged in June and want to get married next year." He showed her a ring on his left hand. A traditional creation made of gold. Cassie wasn't wearing any jewelry and she wondered what had happened to her engagement ring. Did she take it off? Why?

Adam appeared desperate while he rummaged around the pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a wallet. She recognized it at once. Purple leather, completely worn out. A gift from her father. The worn thing was one of the few memories she had left. She took the wallet, opened it. Her ID card- Cassandra Taylor. She read the name again and again. It was hers. No doubt. She recognized the address on it as well. Her apartment that went up in flames just yesterday. She found her driving licence, miscellaneous receipts and the nearly completed bonus card of a coffee shop. Her social life, in a nutshell, unadventurous.

"Everything okay, Cassie?" John asked, still standing next to the door. "You two want to be alone?"

Oliver watched Cassie tense. Her whole body became rigid. He hoped Diggle saw it, too. It didn't seem a good idea to leave her alone with this guy. No matter all the evidence he produced and the reliable story he told, Cassie didn't seem to remember. And it was obvious that she didn't trust him.

Why did the thought of being alone with Adam bother her so much? She felt uncomfortable with him, although she couldn't tell why.

Adam shook his head. "Don't bother! We're about to leave anyway, right, honey?" he said. "I'll take care of you now." He leaned to her, put his hand at the back of her neck and kissed her.

Cassie felt nothing. She didn't recognize his lips. Warm, soft and they tasted sweet but the kiss didn't leave a pleasant tingle. It didn't wake the butterflies in her stomach. Cassie felt not a single thing. Perhaps her feelings went missing along with her memory?

Adam was devilishly good looking, yet her body told her that there's never been anything between them and there never will be. Plainly and simply because he didn't fit her type at all.

"You must be shaken up. I booked us a room at the Grand Hotel, so you can get some rest. And I made an appointment with Dr. Walker tomorrow morning. Don't worry. I'll help you remember. You'll have your memory back in no time. Cheerily he walked to the front door, turned around to her once more and winked. "You're coming? I'm late for work. We can talk about everything tonight when I'm back. Maybe I'll bring along one of your coworkers."

One of her coworkers? Why did the thought made her feel uneasy? It almost sounded like a threat. And why was Oliver suddenly at her side, frowning, while John clutched at something behind his back?


	16. Dangerous encounter

„You're not my fiancé." Cassie was absolutely sure now that she had never seen this man before. Why would this stranger appear at Oliver's house and claim he knew her? Was his intention noble?

That's when Cassie heard a soft clicking. At the sound she began to wonder. She remembered the tone of the pulled trigger right before the gun went off. She had heard it before.

A short glance at Adam told her that he was the one holding the gun. And he definitely wasn't up to something good.

In lightning-speed Oliver was charged up. He looked around for something he could use in defense, without success. From the corner of his eyes he saw John reaching behind his back. But Cassie was right in his line of fire. Even if his aiming was perfect, a stray bullet might hit Cassie. And Adam was standing too close to Cassie for a clear shot. He could set off at least one shot before John's bullet hit him. Unnoticed by Adam, he shook his head. John lowered his hand and backed off for him to take over. Seconds turned into minutes while he waited for a reaction from Adam's side. He was aiming the gun at Cassie. Oliver didn't think he'd shoot her. He could have done that already. He was here for a reason. Information, Oliver guessed.

„Don't try anything stupid, Cassie." His face emphasized his threat. Now that was more like him and stirred a memory she'd rather blocked out. He was wearing a black cap, his black clothes and gloves blending in with the night while he moved surely through the shadows. No, they had never been in love, but she remembered him. Though how and under what circumstances they had met was still burried beneath the rubble of her ailing mind.

„After all the trouble I had with you beforehand I didn't expect it to be so easy. What an interesting turn." He smiled. „But I won't complain. You've been keeping me busy for weeks and now this. Almost too good to be true." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. „I had hoped to surprise you. A little prick and you doze off in your sleep."

The poisoneous mixture inside the syringe was anything but a peaceful death. The mixture he used caused painful seizures all over the body and paralyzed the vocal cords preventing the victim from screaming. In the end, the heart stopped. The death struggle lasted less than a minute but it was barbaric. Not on any terms was she to surrender without a fight. If he wanted to kill her, he would have to shoot her.

„I expected you to decline my offer. And you're not going to tell me who helped you escape, either? Who's your escape helper?"

She stared at him, not understanding. What was he talking about?

Adam chuckled. „You're in a pretty messed up situation. Quite amusing. You really don't know who it was." He grinned, shook his head with a sigh. „I wish it was all that easy. But one witness less isn't so bad after all. By now I'm paying real money for this job. Yet I never considered to cancel the mission. My success rate is one hundred percent and I like to keep it this way. Besides, it's something personal. But you're right." He threw away the syringe. „It might get interesting with you."

And that was the moment Oliver threw himself at him, right after the words had left his mouth. Adam aimed for his larynx and if he had succeeded, he would have crushed it and Oliver would be dead now. The last moment he ducked away to the side so that his fist only grazed his ear. Adam knew what he was doing and set to throw the next punch. His next blow was aiming at his nose. From below right at the bridge of the nose, another effective move to finish your opponent once and for all. Oliver dodged the blow, threw himself against the assassin, colliding hard with his shoulder and bringing him down on his knees.

"John, get Cassie out! Now!" he shouted at his friend.

A single shot broke loose, driving into the wall behind him.

"Oliver!" Cassie screamed in fear while Diggle was dragging her along towards the front door. "Watch out!" He had both arms around her waist and was pulling hard. She didn't want to leave him. If something happened to Oliver, it was her fault. Kicking and shoving, she tried to free herself from John's grip but he was twice her size and his embrace viselike. "Please! We can't leave him behind."

"It's okay, Cassie," Oliver told her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Cursing, Adam got back on his feet, but Oliver's distraction was enough to get Cassie outside.

John kicked open the door and Cassie stumbled with him outside. Grabbing her by the wrist, he hurried across the driveway towards a flat building at the opposite site of the mansion. He opened the door and slipped inside. A huge garage unfurled before her, filled with at least a dozen luxury cars. Cassie couldn't believe the fortune of chrome and metal in front of her. She had never seen so many expensive cars in one place. It was ridiculous.

"What about Oliver? You're his bodyguard! Why don't you help him?" She exploded when Diggle pulled her further along, obviously not willing to help his protégée.

"Oh, believe me he can take care of himself."

She stared at him in disbelief. "What? This guy's a trained killer! Now let me go and get back. I can take care of myself."

Diggle snorted. "You're wasting precious minutes that Oliver bought us. Trust me, Oliver's your last concern."

Behind them, the door snapped shut. John pushed her behind a red Porsche, squatting next to the front wheel. They heard steps, then silence. Did he follow them? What happened to Oliver? Did Adam shoot him? Tears filled her eyes. She had to take a deep breath. Her knees were shaking so fast she was hardly able to keep upright. She wanted to scream in panic.

Just when John rounded the car to clear their way, he heard a popping. The bastard opened fire at him. The bullet only grazed his biceps yet he staggered for a moment and nearly fell to the ground. Huddling against the wall, he rushed to the big Mercedes limousine while trying to stay clear of the field of fire. Adam gave off another three shots before they had finally reached the car.

„Get in!" John pushed her in the back.

„No! We can't leave Oliver behind!" she protested. „He'll kill him."

„Haven't you noticed? He's not after Oliver, he's after you. Now get in!" John opened the door to the back seat, shoved her inside and dove behind the wheel. His words frightened her even more. The strike against the rear window made her cringe. From the corner of her eyes she spotted a dark figure. Another bullet hit the side window. It bursted into a million fragments raining down on Cassie. „Stay down!" John ordered while he turned the ignition. He put the car into first gear and stepped on the gas, tires squealing.

The main gate to the property was closed. What would John do? Stop the car? She noticed another impact and heard a banging. This time at the fender on the passenger side. Adam was still shooting at them. And she didn't even know why. What had she done to deserve this? People were getting killed because of her. Cassie spotted him standing next to the drive, aiming the gun at the Mercedes. She really hoped the gate gave in when they barreled through. She closed her eyes in anticipation of the impact. Her breathing got shallow. But the car shuddered briefly and there was a loud burst, then they had passed the gate. The limousine continued undeterred and jumped over the speed bump behind the gate. It swerved back and forth before it landed on the ground again. John dashed forwad into the main street, regardlessly pulling into fluent traffic and entering the highway ramp.


	17. Calmness of the mind

The Mercedes was speeding down the highway towards safety, although Diggle wasn't sure yet where Cassie was safe now after the Queen Mansion had been infiltrated. While driving, he kept a watchful eye on her in the rear view mirror. She was spread out on the backseat, her breathing labored, sweat glistening on her forehead. Shock finally took over. She had lost a fair amount of blood and now her body ran on emergency mode.

„You're okay?" he asked worried when she closed her eyes in agony.

„I'm sorry," she whispered. „I'm so sorry. All of this is my fault." If only she hadn't developed this formula or antidote or whatever poison she couldn't even remember creating, none of this would have happened. This hitman would have never shown up and attacked them. Oliver… she would never forgive herself if he got hurt. Or worse…

„Nonsense," Diggle interrupted her thoughts. „You were trying to help people, Cassie. Your formula is a noble thing. It's not your fault that some criminals turned it into something bad. But they made a mistake sending a hitman to the Queen mansion. Because now we have camera footage. We have his face, maybe his name if it wasn't fake. Felicity will know in no time who he is and who sent him. Which gives us leverage," he tried to calm her. „All we need is a safe place for you to buy us some time."

„I really can't ask this from you. You've been through enough already. Why don't you take me to the police and let them handle it? You owe me nothing. I'm a threat to all of you. What happened to Oliver…"

Her face had turned paperwhite and there were tears in her eyes. She was worried sick about Oliver. How could he soothe her nerves without telling her too much? He could hardly tell her that he was the hooded vigilante and that he was more of a threat to the killer than the hitman to Oliver.

„Stop worrying about him, Cassie. I'm sure he's fine. He survived five years on a deserted island. Don't think he doesn't know how to fight. He took me down more than once while reconciling our divergences about his curfew."

Cassie raised her eyebrows in astonishment. „You?!" John Diggle was twice the size of Oliver and bearlike.

John nodded enthusiastically when his mobile started to ring. He threw a glance at the display. „It's Oliver," he said with a grin. Cassie sighed with relief. He was okay. Thank God.

Diggle pushed a button at the wheel. „Hey, Oliver, I'm putting you on speaker because Cassie won't believe me that you're okay," he said to warn his friend to be careful with his words.

„Oliver! Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Cassie called from the backseat the moment the speaker cracked.

„I'm fine, just a few scratches. Sorry I couldn't hold him back longer but he caught me by surprise and knocked me out," Oliver's voice resounded in the car. John was certain that was not what had happened. He assumed that Oliver had let the hitman go to keep up his gutless millionaire's son facade. He couldn't risk someone making the connection between him and Arrow. Not even Cassie.

„It was long enough. We took the Mercedes before he caught up with us. We're on the highway now. Oliver, we need another safe place for Cassie. She can't return to your house now that the hitman and the police know about it."

„Yeah, this guy's a professional. He probably checked on her family and all her friends," Oliver agreed.

„Good for me that I don't have any family left according to you. I can't remember any friends. And my coworkers are dead."

„How did you…?"

„It wasn't hard to figure out. Everytime I asked you avoided the topic and your face got really serious," she interrupted.

„I'm sorry."

„I wish I never created this antidote. It caused nothing but trouble. And I can't remember how and why I did it. For whom. Maybe I'm not this good person you all think. What if I was trying to sell my formula? What if I am the bad guy?"

„No, Cassie, don't go there. That's crap and you know it."

„Why? All it did was getting people killed. You should stay as far away from me as possible." Cassie didn't know what to believe anymore. With her memory gone, she had lost the connection to her personality. Everyone claimed that she was a good person, but how did they know? What if their belief made her act the way they wanted her to? Her self reflection had suffered serious damage for she had no experiences and memories to refer to. All she had were the statements of a couple of strangers.

"My gut tells me otherwise. You're not the villain in this story. Besides, if you had a skeleton in the closet, Felicity had surely found it by now. She's better than any hound dog when it comes to sniffing around other people's secrets. When she says you're clean, you've got nothing to worry about." Oliver sounded so convinced. After everything that happened he still believed in her. It made her feel embarrassed.

"I hope you're right."

"Cassie's a little shaken, Oliver. I think this Adam guy and his lies made her unsecure. He was quite convincing. I have to admit that he had me fooled, too. What we need is a safe place for her to come down and calm her mind. Any ideas?" John said.

"I was thinking about Felicity's place. There's no obvious connection between the two of them and it's the best option we have."

"Doesn't Felicity mind?" Cassie asked.

"Knowing Felicity, she will freak out when she hears that someone with her brain power is staying with her. She'll chew your ears off with all her scientific stuff I have no idea of. She'll probably force you to watch tons of science fiction movies, eat too much chocolate and wear short dresses. Otherwise you'll be fine."

John chuckled and nodded in agreement. "She won't mind. I'll give her a call. See you later, Oliver." He hung up before dialing Felicity's number.

As expected, Felicity was delighted that she crashed at her place for now. One of her neighbors had a spare key, whom Felicity had instructed that they were on the way. Felicity's home wasn't afar from her own apartment.

But hers was a little smaller than Cassies. Well, at least she had an apartment. She couldn't tell that of herself. John left her to return the Mercedes and to cover up any traces of her whereabouts. He left her his mobile number instructing her to call at the slightest suspicion. After he was gone, Cassie did a short tour of the apartment. She liked Felicity's taste. White furniture gave the tight rooms space and she accented the otherwise boring appearance with colorful pictures, cushions and curtains. One wall was completely covered by bookshelves while the kitchen was rather sparse. Like herself, Felicity seemed to be more into books than into household chores. She was also a take away and delivery service girl, another thing they shared. The clearly female furnishing told Cassie that Felicity lived alone. And as she had seen the way she looked at Oliver, Cassie knew why. In Felicity's heart there was no room for any other guy.

The doorbell ripped her from her thoughts. She went to the door and glanced through the spyhole. It was Felicity. Cassie opened the door.

"I thought I get you something to eat before my lunch break's over. I guess you could use it after the shock. Oliver told me what happened. You don't get attacked by your fake finance every day. Though you do get attacked quite often." She smiled. Felicity seemed to be a cheerful soul. "Here, one Big Belly Burger and fries. That should get you back on your feet in no time." She looked at her watch. "I have to get back to the lion's pit before they eat Oliver alive. With the head lioness gone and him having no interest and no clue how to handle those hyenas whatsoever, I'm the only one watching his back. I hope it won't take too long. We can have a slumber party tonight, order some pizza and have another look at your files."

PJ party? As far as Cassie knew, she didn't have a PJ. All her clothes were ashes in the rubble that had been her apartment.

Cassie opened her mouth to protest but before she could utter a word Felicity shoved the greasy paper bag in her hands and hurried down the hallway.

Cassie made herself comfortable on Felicity's couch, watched TV and devoured the burger up to a few fries. She couldn't eat one more bite even if the burger was wickedly delicious. In one point she had to agree with Felicity. After the shock it felt good to eat. It didn't banish her problems but Cassie felt tired and phlegmatic afterwards. Cassie stretched herself. The adrenalin had left her system and her bones were weary. Felicity had a cot she had found in her bedroom but Cassie preferred to make herself comfortable on the couch. The movie was boring, her eyes closing more and more often until she fell asleep.


	18. Friend or Foe?

Cassie woke with a muffled scream when someone pressed a leathered hand down on her mouth. Hard. She tried to bolt from the couch but another hand was pushing her down.

"Please be quiet and listen to me," a dark voice rasped. She had to listen to him. She had no choice. With Felicity's help Arrow had found the hitman. Right in front of this apartment building. It was pure luck he had arrived in time.

"I don't want you any harm. I'm trying to help," Arrow said. He held her tight so she couldn't do anything stupid. "The man who's after you is right outside. He's dangerous and he won't allow any witnesses. You saw him, how he tried to kill Oliver Queen. He has no other choice than to get rid of you. If you want to survive you have to trust me." He asked a lot of her but there was no other way. Slowly he took away his hand, she didn't scream, only breathed heavily.

„Trust you? You hit me with your motorbike!"

„You remember?" He trusted her even more by letting her go. Hopefully she didn't tdo anything rash. Cassie shoved him away and got as much space between them as possible. Arrow raised his hands in the air.

„Yes, I remember." Cassie yielded even further back until her back met the wall behind her. „You tried to put me on that monster of yours. That's the last thing I remember. What happened then? Did you leave me lying on the street for someone else to find me?"

Arrow winced. He couldn't tell her what really happened. It would only jeopardize her further. For her sake, he had to lie to her. They both had enough problems to deal with. Her knowledge of Oliver Queen being Arrow wouldn't be one. Even if it diluted his noble intentions. „I called for help. But I had to leave you because the cops were on the way. I'm sorry."

„What do you want?"

„Adam's here. He's looking for you."

Cassie paled as white as a sheet and swallowed. „Then we should call the cops."

„They can't help you. Adam's…" He searched for the right words. He knew what Adam did. What he didn't know is why he was after her and who hired him. „He's very dangerous. You got to get away from here!"

„No way, I've got to do shit!" Cassie looked defiantly at him and then at the phone on the couch table. He knew exactly what was going on in that pretty head of hers. Although she didn't stand a chance against him. Though it impressed him somehow that she even considered to try.

She glanced at him, then at the phone once more and the next second she was running for the table, save that the phone wasn't her object of desire. The small kitchen knife he hadn't noticed was. Usually he didn't miss such intricacies. Despite the knife he wasn't scared. He was used to situations such as this one and he carried a bow. She was acting foolish.

Well, of course she considered him a threat although he would never hurt her. He was the good guy. But she didn't know that. He had to convince her of his honest intentions. Arrow raised his hands and held out his bow to her praying that she didn't use it against him. Hopefully his concession was enough.

„What?" Her face amused him for a second. She seemed confused and shook her head. She didn't take the bow, lowered the knife. „I'd say we both drop our weapons and talk with each other in quiet." Very tiring, discussing with her while Adam was on her trail. Arrow placed the bow on the cupboard next to the door. Just close enough to grab it again if necessary.

Cassie was still holding the knife. It was smart to keep her guard up. Never mind that she didn't stand a cat's chance in hell against Adam with a kitchen kinfe. It was only a matter of time before he showed up and tried to finish his job. Speaking about the devil…

A red spot of light danced on the opposite wall. Clearly the sight of a sniper rifle. Just as the spot reached Cassie, he acted. Arrow lounged for Cassie and brought her down. The shot was nothing but a quiet pop, the impact on the wall louder, and it went right through the interior panelling.

Cassie fought back grimly, and before he knew it she tried to run the knife into his side but failed. It hurt nevertheless when the short blade scratched on the surface.

No more Mr. Nice Guy! He grabbed Cassie's wrists, yanked them above her head and pressed them down on the floor. She was still writhing beneath him, struggling to escape. Breathing heavily, she looked at him with furious eyes. After a few seconds, she seemed to calm down slowly. With his head he nodded towards the door. The bullet had penetrated the wall beside it. The red spot was still dancing around, looking for a target.

„Sniper inside the building next door," he gasped.

Her resistance died completely, and she looked at him quizzically.

„Felicity?" There were several knocks at the door. „Are you alright? Neljo saw a guy entering the building across the street five minutes ago after he talked to Pedro and his buddies." According to the voice it was a girl at the door.

„Stay down," Arrow told Cassie quietly. He had to get the girl away from the door and find an escape route. The front entrance wasn't an option. Adam had settled down in the building next door and had a clear view of the street. There had to be a back entrance or a fire escape. Still, they need to get to the door to leave the apartment without getting shot down by Adam. He had to arrange a diversion so Cassie could escape.

„On three you sprint for the door, run towards the back exit. In no case take the front exit. You have to get away from here, so don't try to hide, otherwise Adam will kill even more people."

Cassie's face was desperate.

„It's important that you do what I told you. Don't wait for me once you're outside. Run as fast as you can. Don't try to get in touch with anyone. Stay down until I tell you to get up." Arrow rolled off her. Thank God she was following his orders.

„Felicity? Felicity!" The knocking became more vigorously.

„She probably has a spare key," Cassie whispered, her voice shaking.

„Tell her everything is alright. If she comes in, Adam will shoot her without turning a hair. Ready?"


	19. Secret service

Resolved, Arrow looked her in the eyes before he rolled on his stomach and supported himself with both arms.

The small wound at his side was no longer bleeding, she had hardly grazed him with the kitchen knife.

Cassie's head was spinning and she tried to clear her mind. Was this ever going to end? She had lost her memory, was shot at twice now. The sight of the hole in the wall made her shiver.

„One… two…"

She prepared herself to run. Her heart was beating wildly and her whole body was tingling with tension.

„… three!" Fast as lightning Arrow jumped up. Compared to him, her own movements felt like slow motion. She bolted fort he door, felt a breath of air and heard a whistling next to her ear. The projectile missed her by hair's and hit the wall next to her. Let's get the hell out of here! She threw open the door and almost ran into the little girl.

„Back exit?"

„Fire escape, down the hallway."

„Go back to your apartment and don't come out, under no circumstances. Call the police. Some sicko is shooting around."

The girl hesistated.

„Now!" Cassie screamed and the girl obeyed. Cassie ran towards the end of the hallway, found the door that led outside and onto a small balcony with the fire escape ladder. She found herself in giddy height and felt uncomfortable. As it had recently rained, the metal grating, on which she stood, was slippery. No time tot hink about it. Cassie unlocked the ladder, which dropped down with a bang. Floor after floor she climbed down, looking back several times. No one seemed to follow her, not even Arrow. There was a conflict raging inside her. On the one hand she was glad if he stayed away on the other hand she wanted an explanation from him why she had to escape over a fire ladder in the middle of the night. Why did he help her? And why was Adam after her? Did she really want to know? Perhaps he wasn't the only murder and she was the terrorist. It was all too much for her.

Cassie wanted her boring life back – right now! Out of breath she arrived at the last couple of stairs. Almost four feet seperated her from the shabby, dimly lit back yard where it smelled of garbage. A dog was barking in the distance was the only sound. She went to the ladder and tried to unlock it but nothing happened. It was jammed. Wasn't it? No!

Some idiot had firmly fixed the fire escape ladder to the grating with a chain and lock. Without the key or a bolt cutter she was stuck. Either she waited here until the police arrived or she found a hiding place inside the building. It was too high for a jump down. If she was lucky she would only break both her legs.

Arrow took the decision from her when he threw open the door tot he building. Why hadn't she noticed him?

He must have taken the staircase on the inside to this floor.

„What you're waiting for?" He sounded rushed and shook his head.

„The fire ladder, there's a lock. It's way to high to jump down." Arrow knelt down, took the chain in his hands and pulled, grunting. The chain's links were as thick as thumbs but he ripped them apart like a thin thread. The ladder hurtled down. Arrow didn't wait for it to reach the end, wrapping his arm around Cassie. Everything happened so fast she hardly realized it. Suddenly she was standing in the back yard although the ladder ended almost three feet above her. Arrow took her hand and pulled her with him. He was running like being chased by the devil. She couldn't keep up with his speed that's why he made short work of her. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Even with the additional weight he set a brisk pace. He sprinted like a short-distance runner. How was he going to last much longer?

They quickly left the area around Felicity's apartment and were now several streets away, somewhere in the neighborhood right by the harbor where the wealthy and trendy people lived. Arrow was struggling for air but purposefully approached one of the halls that had been turned into pricy lofts a couple of years ago. Cassie followed him, but only because she didn't know what else to do.

Call the police? Good idea but she had no phone. The police probably thought she was out of her mind. Though the bullets in Felicity's wall ought to be proof enough.

"We'll hide in here. Adam doesn't know this place."

"And how do you?"

"It's a safe house from ARGUS. They don't know that I know this place but they won't mind if you stay here for a while."

"ARGUS? You work for them?" Cassie had no idea who or what ARGUS was. The name sounded familiar but for now it was burried like the rest of her memory.

"No, but sometimes our intentions interfere." He wasn't willing to provide more information. He opened the lock on the heavy steel door by entering the correct code.

It looked safe and that's why she followed him inside. Too late she noticed that she was completely and utterly at his mercy. She chased away the dark beginning of her fear with the memory that he had saved her twice before. If his intentions were evil, he hadn't thrown her to the ground when Adam had shot at her and he hadn't created a distraction so she could escape. Either she was losing her mind or…

He crossed the hallway and walked up the stairs. On the lower ground there must be a work shop and the garage. A roll-up door limited the hall to the other side, most of the furniture was covered with dusted canvas. Obviously the loft wasn't permanently inhabited.

Cassie followed Arrow up the stairs to another door. He thought for a second then entered another code. With a peep the door opened an inch and Arrow walked ahead, this time his loaded bow in front of him. His method looked professional. Cassie was sure he wasn't doing this for the first time. Arrow inspected the room and he was strikingly systematic.

The loft consisted of one single room,separated into different sections by color and furniture. Created open, so you can clearly see them. There was hardly any furniture, just a large brittle appearing kitchen, a kingsize bed without sheets, a couch, a TV and a desk with a notebook on it. The view from the window fascinated her. A glass front lined up the room with the sea. Nice but without any privacy.

Arrow pushed a button on a panel next to the door. Slowly a mechanism in front of the windows lowered. It looked massive and darkened the room. It made her feel save.

"Activate lighting. Daylight. Raise room temperature to twenty degrees," Arrow said.

As if by magic, the light went on.

Impressive. She had heard of these sort of intelligent systems but they weren't common in every day life.

"I have to make a call. Try not to run, okay? You're safe here. The window cover is bullet prooved. Adam won't be able to get in even if he used an anti-tank rocket launcher." Arrow went to a door at the other end of the room. That's when she noticed the blood on the sleeve of his costume.

"Are you hurt?" She asked.

"Just a graze shot. Adam's a terrible shot, so I was lucky."

"You want me to have a look?" And inspect the wound she had caused. Why did she have a bad conscience? She still didn't know who he was. He could be anyone. A terrorist or vigilante. It got harder for her to trust someone thanks to her amnesia but Arrow seemed to be the lesser of the two evils. He hadn't tried to kill her. Or had used any physical force against her. Hello, Stockholm-syndrome! She was doubting her own mind right now.

"That's not necessary," he declined. "I can do that myself."

"I can do it. It's cumbersome to treat a wound yourself."

He didn't say a word, went to the room next door and returned within a minute with a small bag that he put on the table and opened. Any paramedic would be surprised by the magnificent equipment inside. There was everything inside the bag: surgical suture material, meds for any imaginable emergency, scalpels, she could even intubate him.

"From which ambulance did they lift it?"

Arrow opened the jacket of his suit. The small stabbing wound at his side wasn't bleeding any longer. Desinfektion and a band aid on it, that was enough. But the graze shot at his right biceps needed more intensive care. Cassie disinfected her hands, put on gloves and prepared everything she needed.

"What are you doing?" Arrow watched her cautiously.

"The wound at your arm needs stiching. I hope you're not scared of needles."

"Do I look like I am?" Arrow folded his arms in front of his chest. Very tempting. Whoever hid behind the mask must be quite a sight to see. Competition to Oliver Queen? Every time the handsome millionaire stood before her, her ability to reason also went down the drain. And it didn't help at all when she drooled over him. Cassie tried to focus on her patient and block out the freaking good looking guy. Tough, but she succeeded for the moment. There were a lot of scars all over his body and several tattoos. She wondered what had happened to him. What he had endured. And what kind of trauma made him put on the hood and mask every night.

Arrow took a seat on the couch, Cassie right beside him. It was quite annoying how he always tried to keep his distance and his face in the shadows to avoid her curious glances. There was no way to glance beyond the hood.

The wound at his side was quickly taken care of. Arrow didn't flinch when she cleaned it. Cassie reached for the small bottle of lidocain when he grabbed her hand. "We don't need this." He placed the bottle back inside the bag.

"I won't patch you up without some kind of anaesthesia. I can't do that. It's irresponsible."

"I'll survive," he told her unmoved.

"Are you crazy?"

"No, but I've had worse." A sad smile pulled at his full lips. Beautiful lips. Cassie giggled. It seemed childish, but she always acted like this when her nerves took over. "You'll survive?"

Arrow nodded, a smirk still on his chiselled lips. "Ill have to. A whiskey would be nice but I'll hardly get one here."

"More like a Vodka Martini," Cassie joked to hide her insecurity. Was it so impossible after all?

First Arrow looked at her without understanding, then he laughed quietly. "No, I'm neither British nor do I work for the MI6."

"You're sure?" She started with the treatment. Their conversation hopefully distracted him from the painful procedure.

"I'm sure. No British secret agent."

Cassie worked with concentration. The stitching of wounds was easy, but usually patients were sedated. Arrow kept still although he had to feel the pain.

"According to the news and the police you're either a serial killer or a vigilante." Casually, Cassie tried to tickle information out of him.

Arrow slightly lowered his head so he could look at her. "I don't feel like a vigilante."

"From your lips to God's ears." Cassie swallowed. Just one more knot and she was finished.

"I'm sorry that you were pulled into this. But right now it's important that you trust me. You're in great danger as long as Adam is out there. I have to find his employer before he finds you."

"And you believe you can do that? If he's after me because someone hired him than this certain someone won't just back off on your request."

"Maybe when I give them what they want?" Quite obviously he didn't believe himself what he'd just said.

"Let me repeat: there's a hitman after me who spares no effort to kill me. I think the time for a proper conversation's is long gone. His employer wants me dead. That's the way I see it." Cassie took a long breath. "If only I knew why." She seemed honestly crestfallen while she put a gauze pad on the wound.

"How about you try to get some help? Someone ought to help you. You could leave the country."

"Without papers?"

Reasonable objection. "Mexico?" He asked.

She nodded. "Possible but I'd really like to know why Adam's after me or his employer."

"You really got no idea?"

Cassie shook her head. Then she clawed at her temples,threw back her head. The pain contorted her face into a terrifying mask. Arrow stepped behind her to prevent worse when she skidded from the couch to the floor. Cassie lay motionless, her whole body lifeless. He felt for her pulse. Very fast, but she didn't breathe.

With a gasp she drew breath, and her whole body was shaking. Arrow noticed her eyes moving behind her closed lids. She appeared to be dreaming and the way she was twisting terrible images tortured her. Arrow tried to keep her arms at her side. A wild-goose chase. Cassie was stronger than he thought and was fighting against his grip. After a few seconds of struggle, she managed to free herself. He ended up on his back, all air leaving his lungs, and gave off a surprised gasp. Cassie was conscious and wasn't. Her eyes were blank and her face dead. She bent over him, her hands embraced his neck.

She squeezed.


End file.
